The Dead Can Rise Again
by nile-reina
Summary: Death's messenger sequel: The Dark Era has been vanquished, according to the Magical World. Someone has decided to regain control of the Dark Era by using a very ancient spell to raise the dead tortured soul of Voldemort...HPSS, RLOFCSB
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Dead Can Rise Again

**Author: **Nile Reina

**Pairings: **HP/SS, OC/DM, RL/OC/SB, implied RW/HG

**Category: **Romance, Dark/Horror, Drama

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **The Dark Era has been vanquished, or at least that's what the Magical World thought. Someone has decided to regain dominate control of the fallen Dark Era by using a very ancient, and purposely lost, spell to raise the dead tortured soul of Voldemort beneath a clueless world's nose.

**Archive: **FFN and Unique Realities

**Warnings/Disclaimirs: **Not mine...Just borrowing...Really belongs to J.K. Rowling...But I do own the OCs...M/M & M/F & M/F/M pairings involved...Warning: a couple chapters have violence and bloodshed written into the plot...I will be alerting everyone which chapters they are with a warning once posted

**Author Notes: **This is the sequel to Death's Messenger...I believe this will try to answer some questions asked and maybe clear up a bit of confusion...I also wish to give credit to someone (I have forgotten which one but I believe they are a member to my group) for giving me the basis to start this story...Also, the title to this sequel has been altered from its orginial for easier reading

**Chapter One**

Most dungeons never allow entrance of natural light. Most never even have magical windows installed. But then again those residing in the stone halls of the majestic castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were known to have the impossible.

One such room belonged to rich, blonde, Slytherin Head Boy Draco Malfoy. Said male was currently sprawled in a warm bed, curled beneath a heavy object. Even half-asleep, he couldn't quite figure out what that object was.

Sleepy grey eyes opened to see long strands of blonde hair. Blinking rapidly, he vaguely wondered how his hair had grown overnight when the object shifted.

Deeply sleeping, Silver Mage Lucas refused to realize that dawn hadapproached. As a Litherian Elf he didn't care that a set of magical windows allowed a charmed view of a sunrise to enter. He absolutely refused to wake. Simply shifting, Lucas vaguely realized that he wasn't alone. Nor did he feel a sudden change of temperature in the shocked body beneath him.

Grey eyes widened as the Slytherinblonde realized he was barely dressed with a half-naked elf lying practically atop him. This caused a rosy flush to warm his entire body. Fully embarrassed Draco suddenly remembered what had happen the night before. He remembered the professors had confronted War Mage Osiris, only to find out the Mage was really Harry Potter. But he hadn't cared who the Mage was, because in a way he was simply grateful that he wouldn't serve someone like Voldemort. He refused to bow to anyone, it simply wasn't a Malfoy, or him. Then again his father did bow, showing a weakness. "Hmm."

Draco jerked at the humming vibration against his throat as a lithe body stretched against his. Eyes clenched tightly, he fought his instinctive reactions and through gritted teeth he tried to gain the other's attention, "Uh, Lucas?"

Lucas didn't want to wake but a consistent voice kept calling him, his bed continuously moved as well. Groaning, he shifted and gripped his pillow tighter when it suddenly squeaked.

Draco had repeatedly called out the elf's name when the said elf grabbed his hips and curled closer. In response he had squeaked quite loudly, forcing the Mage to wake.

Within seconds of that squeak Lucas flew to his feet, two decorative daggers clutched tightly in his hands, ready to defend or attack. Icy blue eyes quickly searched for their opponent, instead they locked onto a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy. A student still in school and looked almost naked beneath the emerald silk sheets. "Draco?"

Grey eyes were locked on the half-dressed elf, "Uh, yeah?"

"Please say we only fell asleep."

As a Slytherin Draco could lie and enjoy it but the desperate plea and the fact Draco just didn't have the nerve made the blonde answer, "Yes! We just fell asleep!" Beneath his breath he muttered, "Besides I'd know if we went further than a few touches."

The daggers dropped to the floor as Lucas hurried to soothe his mate. Curling against the younger warmth, Lucas inhaled the intoxicating scent of exotic cologne overlaying smooth almond. He had learned over time that his mate's family did their best to keep Draco a virgin until his eighteenth birthday where he would have been a consort to Voldemort, until his death, and to marry Pansy Parkinson just to produce a Malfoy heir. "I didn't mean anything by it. I don't want you to be my mate fully until your schooling is done."

With a suspicious whimper to his voice and a tremble to his smile, Draco tried to be a true Malfoy as well as himself, "I know. But there are times I wish I could." His body began to tighten in fear, "I've been cursed and berated for not being the perfect Malfoy. If I was physically hit, my father was sure not to show them. To everyone I was the perfect Malfoy, always getting my way. But no one knew about the imperfect boy being trained as a whore for a man more than twice his age and then married to a manipulative female only after power and money."

"Shh. I've got you now and I'm not letting go." Draco buried himself into the warm embrace, trying not to sob.

As the two blondes shared a hug, another couple were sharing their emotions. "I can't believe he lied to us! We would have never betrayed him!"

"Sirius! Sit!'

Sirius Black almost ignored his surroundings when a growl interrupted his steadily rising tirade. Sheepishly, he did as the growling voice told. He had almost forgotten there were two other people trying to sleep when he went from a mental to a verbal argument. "Sorry, Remy."

Bleary eyed, Remus Lupin barely lifted his head to tell his male mate to sit. He could hear the steadily rising voice berate its godson while trying to sleep, "You're up early."

"Couldn't stay asleep. I keep thinking about last night. Why couldn't he trust us?"

Both men then stared at the young demon in their bed. Feral tawny eyes glittered, "Isis, love, wake up."

The demanding tone penetrated the demon's head. Instantly, her body trembled into its complete submissive state. Struggling to wake, she moved into a sitting position to show her obedience. But her movements were slightly hindered by her wings.

Both men watched her struggle beneath the tangled sheets and heavy wings. They were glad that her wings rarely made an appearance. "Isis."

Blank lavender eyes stared between her mates as they began the volley of questions. "Did you know Harry Potter was War Mage Osiris?"

"We all did." She sounded empty, almost as if she was beneath the power of Veritaserum, one of the most powerful truth potions created.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Despite my being claimed, I am a Mage. Therefore, we are forbidden to give any personal secrets to those outside our order without either the council's or the one in question's permission. Even as a demon before Mage, I could die for betraying my kind or my queen's orders."

Remus frowned but seemingly understood that Isis couldn't tell even if they had asked. "How long would he have hidden this?"

"Until Tom's death. But he did promise that if he was called upon his familiar face he would have told." Stunned, both men could only stare as neither was sure what to say next. Especially considering their stupidity and curiosity didn't allow them to question the War Mage upon his similar looks to their godson. How could they have missed that?


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way. But I should now have no problems updating this story. Here are the next few chapters. Enjoy_**

**Chapter Two**

"Albus, what do we do now?"

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't even sure where to start with the return of his lost student. "I think we shall ask for the beginning, Minerva."

Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonogall, even Head of Gryffindor House, was also quite lost with her old student, Harry Potter, but simply tipped her head in agreement to the elder wizard before her. "Of course, Albus."

Solemn blue eyes watched Minerva turn away before deciding to speak, "And Minerva," the younger witch, at least younger than his some odd hundred years, turned back, "no one is to know of Harry Potter yet. We will let him decide that action. Oblivate anyone who was not privy to our discussion last night in the infirmary."

Willing to trust the headmaster, Minerva nodded, "Of course."

Albus watched the woman flee from his office, saddened by the recent actions surrounding Harry Potter, whose now calling himself War Mage Osiris. "We can only hope that Harry will step forward once again, Minerva. We can only hope. There is no good without evil nor is there evil without good."

Almost as if Albus Dumbledore had become a true seer of the future, a single hidden figure remained in the dark, dangerous shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Slipping undetected from Hogwarts as they hurried away. Though the shadows hid them well, they still wore an invisibility cloak to be sure.

Refusing to be stop, they hurried to be quick as they left the protective wards surrounding the school. Disappearing with a loud crack, suddenly glad their parents taught them to apparate, even if it was underage, the invisible figure reappeared outside a dingy fallout shelter. But looks could be deceiving, especially when dealing with magic.

Upon entering the fallout shelter an invading feeling of wards swarmed their body, checking their identity. Once cleared, their feet carried them quickly through the magically enlarged mansion created beneath the ground.

Deep within the mansion laid a complex maze of decorated rooms and hallways. But in one particular room was a struggling bound and gagged figure of a teenager. Even though they had been gagged, they still tried to call out in muffled shouts as their ears picked up the shuffling feet. Their heart pounding in sudden fear as the magically changed voice of their captor called from the shadowy doorway, "I do hope you are enjoying your visit."

The bound captive tried to plea, to scream but no avail. Instead, they tried to struggle harder against the solid steel chains and thick coiled rope, even then nothing moved nor did anyone help.

"Pathetic, your family and friends that is. So easy to become you, that not one suspects a thing. Don't worry, you shall have freedom in this room, maybe even company. And then soon I'll be able to fulfil where the Dark Lord had failed."

Struggling harder, the captive was helpless against their foe. A foe who laughed at their attempts. A foe who suddenly appeared draped in dark robes with a syringe full of an unknown liquid but a liquid the captive knew well of its purpose. In response they struggled more, even as the figure was able to pierce the skin and plunge the liquid inside the flowing veins. "Don't worry. Muggles were kind enough to create such tools to make my plans a bit easier. You'll also see your precious ones again. But not until I get what I want. Now, rest and behave. I must get back before I'm missed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Despite their invisible disappearance, someone did sense their return. That someone glanced skyward, shaking their head in a solemn gesture as the invisible one successfully slipped back into the school without being stopped.

Once inside the castle, the figure quickly rushed to their common room, barely making it to their bed to pretend sleeping. The figure was quite glad they had been careful with the time since their friends and roommates were just now wandering from their own beds to the bathroom. Still groggy with sleep, they called out to the pretending figure, "You awake yet?"

Back outside the castle, a shadow quickly glided forward, "Maya! Where'd you go?"

"O'er here, my sister."

Identical redheaded sisters grinned at each other. Raja hurried to her sister's side just as the Ground's Keeper, Hagrid, opened his cottage door, yawning quite loudly, to let his dog, Fang, out. "Oh, hello Professors."

"Hello, Hagrid. May we enter?" Excited, the half-giant ushered his early guest inside. Times like this made him quite glad he was an early riser with Fang.

But there was another who was berating themselves with being such an early riser. Head pounding quite painfully and annoyingly, Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House as well as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape groaned as he forced himself to a sitting position.

Stumbling through his private rooms, Severus hurried to his personal cabinet of potions. In a soft yet sounding very loud voice, he spoke his voice-activated password, "Evil, sarcastic, black bat."

Inwardly, he chuckled at the choice of words. Not one of his students realized that he had spells all over the castle that allowed him to overhear his students' conversations. Nor did they know he had the same in his classroom, which kept him from having mercy on most of the houses.

Speaking of mercy, he filtered the various vials for a hangover cure. Gulping down the cool liquid, he sighed in relief at the swift coolness of sobriety as Severus slowly walked back into his bedroom.

Not noticing the other figure buried beneath the dark blankets, Severus flung himself back onto the bed, barely missing the sleeping figure. "Stop moving."

The sleepy mumble took a few moments before it fully registered that Severus wasn't alone. Jumping from the warm bed, he yanked the sheets down and away to reveal the sleeping curled body of War Mage Osiris, "War Mage!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Osiris jumped, falling off the bed. Whimpering at the sudden cold and jarring pain, "What?"

Gathering his surprised wits as well as becoming speechless at the sight of a barely dressed and attractively looking, sleepy War Mage, Severus fought to remain detached, "What do you think you're doing in my bedroom, let alone my bed?"

"Uh, you invited me?" Blushing bright red, knowing he was now standing in his old Potions Professor's bedroom dressed only in a pair of dark green, red stitched boxers, especially ones with a very inappropriate hissing silver snake with gold eyes slithering about, Osiris tried to play innocent.

Onyx eyes flared into a deadly glare, "I have never invited anyone into my private rooms. And I would never start, no matter what senses I had lost."

"Actually, Severus, you did. You were steadily drinking last night when I arrived. We had a small discussion before you made me lie down in your bed."

Enraged, Severus couldn't or wouldn't believe a word, "Last night, Mage? I haven't forgotten last night, Potter!" He deliberately used his hated student's real name, his mind had begun to remember with each moment awake and sober.

Osiris flinched at the hated hissing tone. He had been hoping Severus would have forgotten but Lady Luck never was on his side. As Harry Potter, he would always find trouble or trouble would find him. "Which part?"

Arms crossed and his face scrunched into a dark scowl, Severus missed the fact that his evil persona worked better when he was in his black billowing robes, not in his silk dark blue boxers with two tiny bubbling gold cauldrons on either side of his hips and a fluttering silver snitch moving about. "I have never needed a Potter in my life."

Osiris wisely kept quiet as the deceptively calm tone continued, "Despite what your wretched father may had thought, I refuse to have any Potter constantly stalking me. Nor do I need any more idiotic Gryffindors getting their joyous kicks out of tormenting the 'slimy, disgusting, pathetic' Potions Professor."

"Sev…"

"Silence, Potter. And for Salazar's sake, stay that way." Severus refused to allow one more person think they could play with his mind or try to win over his emotions only to break his heart with pranks. He was a Slytherin. He could take care of himself without needing anyone nor fall for any games not situated for his goals.

Osiris couldn't be quiet, he needed to speak. "Severus, I'm sorry about the guardian angel thing but I refuse to lose you. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes. But I'm not James Potter."

"Get out."

"Severus."

The dark haired pale man stepped back from the advancing Mage, "Just leave, Mage. Now."

At first Osiris was pained but a part of him realized the man had said Mage. There just might be a chance to convince the older wizard. With that fleeting thought, he swiftly dressed. "This is yours." He pulled something from his pockets, "She-Demon granted it to you as a gift as my chosen mate."

Severus watched with narrow eyes as the Mage dropped a small satchel onto his bed. Then the Mage walked away. A part of him wanted to have the man back into his bed but the bigger part of him refused to let the Gryffindor too close. Once he was sure the Mage's presence was no longer felt, he dumped the pouch. Onyx eyes widened in shock as bundles of the most rarest potion ingredients tumbled freely, even vials of blood and various black feathers with colour tips from Fallen Angels.

He felt very anxious to start experimenting but a closer look froze him, "A gift to a mate." His hands trembled against the soft satchel, which had the words engraved with a fiery stitching. He couldn't, wouldn't, touch them until he was very sure what was going on. Especially with a persistent Mage, desperate to gain his affections.

Never had he had anyone willing to go to any length for him without some type of harmful intentions. He, Severus Snape, the greasy git of Slytherin, the loner who loved potions, the ugly hooked nose bastard, the most hated Professor at Hogwarts, was being chased by the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Turned-Man-Who-Lived, the man who could have anyone, the man with brilliant emerald green eyes, the man who was very attractive, the man who seemingly just wanted Severus with no alternative motivations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Wandering the dungeon halls, Osiris debated going to the Headmaster's office or the kitchens when someone slammed into him, both falling to the ground. "Damn! That hurt!"

"Gee, that was pain? I thought it tickled considering I already ended up on the floor once, Malfoy."

The blonde Slytherin raised a pale brow elegantly, "I think you've been spending too much time with Professor Snape, Potter. Can't be good for one's health."

"And you with an elf can't be good for an independent Malfoy."

Draco snickered as they helped each other stand, "I can handle it. Though it is a bit strange."

"Hungry, Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

Osiris raised both his brows in amusement, "Oh so eloquent, Malfoy. Elf got your tongue?"

"And more." Draco quirked his brows as he smirked widely, "But that can only fill one's stomach for so far."

Sighing, "More of your life then I wished. But thanks." Draco laughed in response to a scowling Mage.

Trailing to the kitchens, Osiris bounced inside the minute he could, scaring a few house elves. But one such creature flew to his side, "Master Harry Potter, sir! You come to see Dobby!"

"Yes, Dobby. Could Draco and I get something to eat? We've seemed to miss going to the Great Hall." The elves were quick to bring a full course meal for both boys, "Eat up, Malfoy. You'll need that energy to keep up."

Spoon stuck in the air, Draco eyed the male before him, "You know this? How?"

Emerald eyes sparkled, "Jealous?"

"Of course not!" Though in reality Draco was calling himself a liar, wanting to murder whoever touched his mate.

"Mmm, of course not. But thank you for such lovely company, Mr. Malfoy." Draco caught the meaning behind his sudden formal title, he mentally prepared himself to call Potter his formal title as well.

Speaking of the Mage, Osiris, once again, began to walk away, refusing to answer his friend's extra affairs, nor how those affairs were really belonging to Osiris. If Draco wanted to know he could ask Lucas, besides it was only a small fling since Osiris felt unwelcome in a new world and friendless.

Instead of answering Osiris chose to deal with three irate adults, wizards with the ability to curse or hex him should they wish and put quite a bit of power behind those hexes. Besides, Osiris believed they were predators just waiting for the chance to attack and he was the prey. Especially when it came to berate him on his mistrust issues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Stretching in bed a solitary figure decided maybe it was time to rise and shine. They couldn't allow anyone to realize they weren't being portrayed right. Besides, they would be late for breakfast and they couldn't be late if they wish to play a part. Running through a quick shower, picking out a school uniform, and calmly rushing to the common room, they were met by waiting chatting friends, who followed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

But the figure never thought that the part they were playing was getting some unwanted attention. Attention from a very uneasy Mage, as well as one of their classmates. Watching from a distance, two pairs of watchful eyes categorized their target's actions , one to study for impostors and the other to prepare for the next part of a plan.

As breakfast for the students began War Mage Osiris trekked a path from the kitchens to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. Distracting thoughts kept him busy on the short journey. Facing the stone gargoyle, he began to wonder exactly how things came to be. Especially when dealing with an unhappy Severus Snape.

"Good morning, War Mage."

Startled from his thoughts, Osiris turned to face the headmaster, all the while berating his stupidity of not knowing his surroundings. Mentor Lexi would have his head, "Headmaster."

"Would you like to enter?" Osiris knew an order when he heard one, so he nodded. The headmaster turned to the gargoyle, "Sleepy Slimy Snitch."

Brows raised, "Sleepy Slimy Snitch? Say that five times fast." The headmaster joyfully laughed. "But what is that?"

Blue eyes twinkled, "Have a seat, Harry. The Weasley twins have created a colour sugar covered marshmallow in the shape of a real snitch. They actually have wings and move like a snitch. But when eaten it turns the eater into an identical snitch covered in green slime that coaxes anyone who touches them into sleep, especially since the twins were able to cause the eater to chase after someone just to touch them. They turn back after two hours."

"Ah, I see. They're doing quite well for themselves."

"Yes. But they do miss their silent invisible benefactor." Osiris flushed even as Albus' face grew solemn. "It seems we never finished our conversation."

Osiris sighed, settling back in his chair, "What would you like to know? Remember, I can't answer everything since I'm still under oath to the council and She-Demon."

"Very well. Tea?" Without waiting for an answer, Albus conjured a tray of steaming tea and some of his favourite candies. "What happened that summer?"

Rapidly blinking, Osiris didn't think his headmaster would be that blunt, nor re-ask that question again. "I wasn't there a week before I was hurt. I don't remember much. I do know that I was left alone at first and then Uncle Vernon had showed up in my bedroom. He literally beat me within an inch of my life. If I hadn't been saved I wouldn't be here. I was told I was found locked in the cupboard under the stairs. I believe this was because of fourth year's Tri-Wizard Tournament. I vaguely remember Uncle Vernon saying something about an owl interrupting an important meal."

"Forgive me, Harry. I sent your relatives an owl telling about the tournament and Cedric's death. I thought they might let you grieve or help you in some way that we couldn't."

Osiris could see that the headmaster was starting to look his old age, "You didn't know what could happen."

Grieving over that injustice on his part, Albus could only hope he would forgive himself someday. But he wanted to know more, "How did they know about your situation?"

Osiris settled for a long story. "From what I know, this new realm has no true humans. Name any creature and its there but a seer of long ago gave a vision of a human entering to be trained, a human that would one day be seen. This human would need the powers of a Mage to fight a great evil. The night of my beating a young girl had a vision, a vivid dream of my pain. She ran to her mentor with the images still in her head. It was her very first true vision. She had experienced my pain with every hit. She gave the description and her mentor woke the council members. The description pretty much fit the ancient seer's prophecy. The girl's mentor told the council after sending her to the elves."

"Elves?"

Osiris nodded, "They're the only healers. Very quick to diagnosis and stubborn. They refuse to let anyone die without using every piece of knowledge known to them. I didn't meet them until after the council all agreed I would be trained as a Mage. Upon that decision they sent the twins. Maya felt for my life thread, which led them to Privet Drive. Hedwig was the one to direct them to Number 4 and my cupboard. They're the ones that broke the wards. Upon reaching the elves, Voldemort was gaining control. They couldn't heal me with someone else in my head. They called in a Spirit Guide. She entered my mind and helped break the connection. My scar faded once it broke." He barely touched the unmarred skin, "My scar made an appearance for Voldemort."

"At least we can understand how you could have destroyed him since Harry Potter was the only one truly able to stand against him."

Osiris smiled at the older wizard. "I did get a few fusions of blood, especially vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Unless a vampire and victim exchange blood, a transfusion of one or the other is safe. I needed one for my severe injuries. After a few days under their care, I was given my own Mentor. Before I could train with the others, she forced me to run several laps or miles and continuous physical exercises. Once she was satisfied she had me train past my limits. This geared me for a better capacity to train with advancing Mages-in-Training. When I reached the level to learn higher and more powerful magic, Isis had been sent to help me."

Albus enjoyed hearing his student receiving the help he desperately needed to survive, "There's a higher level? As one of the most powerful wizards, this is something I did not know."

"Demonic Magic is the highest and the hardest. Quite addictive to train in but very rewarding against an enemy who doesn't know the counter spells."

"Would you be able to teach that to the students?" As a headmaster of a school, Albus couldn't fail to teach his students. But as a Light wizard he knew something would interrupt the peace someday and he wanted his students prepared.

"I would need to ask. But it did take me a few weeks to catch on. Although at the time I did ask Isis to be Snape's guardian angel." Albus temporarily ignored the slip, "We trained together with the other members of my team. At graduation I had accepted the position of Death's Messenger and War Mage Osiris. Even though I lost my scar I had a seer connect to it because I needed the advantage. That seer was the one who told us of the more important battles. With that connection we came here. I wanted to come home but I could not let my identity to 'accidentally' slip."

"Of course. Although a new professor of your infamous connection could be stressful."

"Very. I don't think I want that connection. Although I would need time to fulfil my duties as a Death's Messenger, it'll always come first since Isis and I are the best." Because he could easily talk to the headmaster, Osiris almost missed the agreement, "What did you just have me agree to?"

"By next year, once its fulfilled to everyone's expectations, you will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Unofficially, welcome to the full-time staffing." Albus knew Remus Lupin would need to quit since his one mate happened to belong to a royal line, a line he knew Remus would take over with Isis and Sirius at his side.

Osiris could only stare open-mouthed at a very excited headmaster, who also seemed very smug about what he just accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

And a few hours later, after being escorted from the office in which he had been tricked, Osiris was still feeling surprised. "War Mage?"

Startled from his thoughts, Osiris turned to be faced with his friends, Muggle-born Hermione Granger and redheaded Ron Weasley. Both were begin followed by their fellow seventh year Gryffindors, "Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled. During their hours together the night before, all three best friends agreed to keep a professional relationship, teacher to student, in public and try to have alone time to catch up every chance they had, "How is War Mage Isis?"

"She's quite well. But isn't there class? Especially class with Professor Snape?"

The small Gryffindor group turned and hightailed their way to Potions. Osiris snickered, knowing how they felt. In a way he didn't want to see Snape but he refused to lose Severus. With his mind made, Osiris blended into the shadows and transported himself just outside the classroom, just as his friends entered.

He followed, still hidden. He wasn't surprised to see all the Slytherins in class, not one late. But Osiris was surprised to see most of them glaring at their Head of House and Potions Professor. "If it isn't the Gryffindors. Late again, I see. Twenty points." Snape turned to the board to begin class. "Now that we can actually start, we will be making a language potion. This potion will allow you to talk with an animal of your choosing. Should you make it right," here Snape glared at a few students, mostly Gryffindors, "you will hear an dragon's roar just before starting to speak. Screw up and it's your pathetic skin on the line."

Osiris really wanted to laugh. This was the Snape he knew and hated, especially when the dark haired man said, "Ingredients and directions on the board. Get to work!" Despite the shuffling of feet, Osiris noticed most of the Slytherins refused to do as told. He also noticed they were Death Eater's children, whose parents now rest in Azkaban.

Snape eyed his rebelling students but before he could berate them, a few Gryffindors snickered. Embarrassed but refusing to show it he frowned as he ready himself to rip into all of his students.

Ron snickered at the sight of Snape losing his touch. Turning to his fellow Gryffindors, "Snape's lost his touch."

His friends laughed loudly, not caring if Snape overheard, "But you know he'll let them walk. It's his house after all."

Before Snape could say a word two Slytherin's cauldrons exploded. All his rebelling Slytherins were immediately coated in the dangerous liquid, especially since the last ingredient had yet to be added. Snape knew without immediate treatment, his students would be scarred.

But someone decided to worsen things, someone who caused the explosion and coating. "Fifty points from Slytherin for disrespecting your Head of House. A full month of detention with all the Mages, every single night and all day on the weekends. And you will spend every free moment cleaning after Peeves for two months as well as helping Filch with anything he desires."

Stunned, the Slytherins were shocked, not one believing the amount of punishment they just acquired. They hated Peeves and Filch but they hated the Mages even more. Some of them had already served detentions with them, hating every single detail because the Mages were very strict and enjoyed inflicting any amount of harsh strain on them for almost any reason. But their shocked levels rose even more when the invisible person suddenly corrected themselves, "Excuse me, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Millicent Bulstrode are free to go. They will not suffer since they were the only Slytherins trying to do the assignment."

A few Gryffindors cracked with laughter at their rivals when War Mage Osiris suddenly appeared and turned on them. "Ten points from Gryffindor each, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown."

Said students spluttered wildly, "I'd stop while you're ahead. I'd suggest you Slytherins go see Madame Pompfrey. Although Elemental Mage Thor will be sure to prolong your suffering without permanent damage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Snape allowed the Mage to overthrow his ruling in his classroom, this one time. Waiting until the last student was dismissed and fled for early freedom, he swished his wand, slamming the door and locking it with a powerful charm. Unnoticed to him, Osiris discreetly threw in a silencing and privacy charms. Now whatever was said would not be heard or told.

"Severus."

Onyx eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, "What in Salazar's name do you really think you're doing? You have nothing to do with my house! I will not have them as a laughing stock just for you pathetic Gryffindors!"

"I did what was expected. I may have been a Gryffindor but I won't let any house do what these students just did."

"I don't need your help! I can handle my own class!"

Disturbed by the man's anger, Osiris wasn't too sure about continuing but the Gryffindor part refused to back down. "I've seen you handle you students. But you have yet to prove you can handle your class!"

"Get out! Find someone else to ruin!"

Osiris blinked in surprise. This was the second time in one day he had been forced to leave the older man's side but this time he wouldn't leave quietly. "No."

Snape was quite shocked but wouldn't let the emotion be shown, "What did you just say?"

"You threw me out this morning and I left. You're trying to throw me out now and I refuse to leave with things screwed royally."

"And what does the Quidditch playing brain actually think?"

Emerald eyes glared at the man, "Very funny, Severus. I meant you thinking I was using you for a laugh. In case you're wondering Hermione and Ron were not happy to learn who I was nor who I've been after. We haven't hashed everything out." Snape waited impatiently, "You and I haven't done the same."

"What do you want, Potter? Me to lie down and play dead like your mangy godfather?"

The Mage heavily frowned, "I want you to give me a chance." Hurrying forward to cut of a protesting Snape, "I'm going to give in to you. I'm going to give you something you'll enjoy."

Before Snape could say a word, Osiris yanked the older man close. Then he successfully quieted any oppositions with a harsh kiss. Snape could not fight it at first, giving in at the pleasure of feeling the Mage close again. Then moments later he shoved the man away, both very breathless and Snape trying to fight his reactions, "And sticking your unwanted tongue down my throat is what I want?"

Dancing away from the irate ex-Death Eater and dangerous Potion Master, Osiris smirked, still tasting the heady flavor of spices, "No, actually that was a bonus. This is really something you always wanted to do."

From his pocket, Osiris pulled a very familiar liquid out to face Snape. Onyx eyes widened with recognition, "Your very own brand. Undiluted and guaranteed to work."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine A**

Snape watched as the vial was placed on the exact table where Harry Potter used to sit. "You wouldn't." He couldn't believe someone was very willing to drink any of his personally made potions that weren't tampered with for any reason.

"I'm very serious. I'll give you until dinner for an answer." Discreetly, Osiris began to drop the barriers around them. "Just remember. I'm a War Mage and of demon blood. It'll need to be the whole vial to take effect but only for a few moments."

Snape gaped at the Mage, who tipped his head and then fled. Pale fingers grasped the vial, eyeing its contents, murmuring, "Mr. Potter, what little brain cells did you lose in wanting to take a full vial of undiluted veritaserum?"

Then again Snape did see the advantages. He could learn the secrets to items he had been wondering, especially the breaking in his office during Potter's second and fourth year.

Walking away from a bewildered Snape was interesting but Osiris wasn't too sure if his play of using truth serum would work. He only had to wait. And waiting wouldn't be fun.

"War Mage."

Osiris froze at the sound of his godfather's lover's voice. "Uh, Remus, hello."

"Isis is taking over classes. Sirius and I wish to talk. Now."

Unwilling to anger a werewolf or an agitated animagus, Osiris simply settled for following the tawny eyed male. Silently the two males followed various hallways to a portrait of four young men.

Osiris blinked at the familiar features. "Remus?"

The tawny eyed male smiled sadly, "This was us before Peter betrayed us, before your parents died, before Sirius was in prison, and before I was left alone." Turning to the laughing joyful group, "Red lilies."

"Red lilies?"

"For your mum and for her notorious temper matched by the red hair."

Osiris laughed at his godfather, who met them at the portrait opening. "I see."

After settling in with conjured tea and sandwiches, the long overdue talk began. "Harry."

Once again Osiris had already discreetly cast protective spells to safeguard their conversation. "Go ahead, Sirius."

"Why didn't you send word! You could have told us you were fine, safe at least. You put us through all that for nothing! You're my godson, Harry! You've helped me in many ways!"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. The council didn't want to chance their world being invaded by wizards. They would have had to destroy their world and start again somewhere else."

"What about after that? You can trust us with the truth."

Osiris felt guilty for being distrustful but he couldn't chance it. "I couldn't chance it. I didn't want anyone to overhear or to torture you for the secret. As long as it was a secret, Voldemort didn't stand a chance to predict us."

"I would have done anything to prevent that! Even with my life! But you never trusted us!"

"I do trust you! I just didn't trust them! I wasn't going to hold out either. Unless someone had called me out about Harry Potter, you all would have known after Voldemort's demise."

Remus blinked, "You mean if we would have said that you looked a lot like Harry Potter, you would have told us?"

Osiris nodded causing Sirius to jump with joy. "So I was right! I told you he looked like my godson and YOU didn't believe me!"

"I didn't want to ruin your hopes, Sirius. What if it wasn't him?"

"But it was!"

"Stop whining!"

"And I thought Hermione and Ron were bad." Both older wizards stared open mouthed at the Mage. Neither could believe Osiris had dared to compare them to children. And not just any children but two members of the infamous Gryffindor Golden Trio, who spent two years badgering every professor for trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine B**

"Ron and Hermione!"

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course! Just listening to you two sent me back to my first couple years in school with the arguing duo, especially when they liked each other and avoided that issue."

His godfather fell from his seat in uncontrollable laughter. Remus raised a brow, trying to fight back his laughter. "I can see Sirius being compared to your friends but not me."

Osiris tried to smother his laughter, making snorting sounds. He tried to sound serious and keep their subject on track, succeeding with the next two words, "I'm sorry."

Both males immediately sobered. If they weren't sure that Osiris was Harry Potter, the defeated look on the Mage's face would have convinced them of the returned saviour. "Harry?"

Shadowed emerald eyes refused to look up, "I spent ten years suffering for things I had no control over."

Sirius was ready to explode but Remus not only restrained him but shook his head. The werewolf wanted to hear this. And surprisingly, so did Sirius. Both males agreed , silently, that Harry needed to unburden himself as well as start the road for recovery and to heal the right caused by his disappearance. And for the first time, he willingly told the whole story without blemishes or skipping parts, he opened his mouth to began.

Osiris never noticed as he reverted to being the wizard he almost forgot for ten years. Harry Potter, mind already deep within his hazy memories he had always wanted to forget. "My first couple memories of my relatives, until I began school, were of being neglected. Aunt Petunia would spend enough time to change my diapers, clothes and quick sponge baths. I never knew my whole name until school. That's also when I got my first taste of pain. I had questioned about my parents."

Slightly shuddering, emerald eyes glazed over with oncoming memories. "My aunt began screaming at my uncle that I was talking the forbidden. He punched me and said my parents were dead. That '_both were rotten, no good freaks that deserved it and I should be grateful they were willing to raise me.' _I heard the argument all my life."

Sirius grew angry, ready to become the dangerous man everybody had said he was while he had been on the run. Thankfully, Remus kept a steady grip, though he was fighting his werewolf instincts.

"Excuse me." Abruptly Osiris fled the sitting room for the bathroom. Too many emotions and the Mage instincts needed control, so he fled.

While he hid, the two older wizards fought to gain control when a steady knocking interrupted. Remus opened the portrait to see Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. "Snape, Malfoy."

The dark haired professor grimly nodded, "I've brought the first cup of Wolfsbane."

Sirius blinked, "Remus! You're not a werewolf anymore. You don't need that bastard's help!"

The Malfoy heir frowned even though his professor smirked. Remus was quick to interfere, "I want to be safe. Even with the promise of being an animagus, how can I be sure the wolf can be controlled?"

Before anyone could answer, Osiris stepped back into the room. He wasn't surprised to see the smoking goblet. Instantly he understood, "Better safe then sorry. Although to avoid any other complications, I'd see She-Demon. Also, I'm quite sure the werewolf clan could use that potion. The council will be less stressful in controlling the transformations. Think about it, Professor Snape."

Then ignoring the others, the Mage plopped down in his chair. A slight tremor was visible in the rattling tea cup. Not caring who else listened, "Do I continue?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nine C**

The two Slytherins froze, realizing that they had interrupted a very revealing conversation. "We only came to deliver the potion before lunch."

Remus nodded, grateful to the dark haired wizard, as both Slytherins slipped away. Osiris continued without being told. "When I began school, my cousin, Dudley, made sure no one even thought of befriending me. But when I showed up bruised or beaten he was quick to blame someone else. I never told anyone. I learned that early when I was beaten into unconsciousness one night when one teacher questioned, as well as threatened to call Child Services. When she went through with the threats, I was already placed with Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, until the inquires were done. And the problem was that I never really told my teacher. She figured it out. After that Uncle Vernon was careful not to let the beatings become that bad, if he could help it."

Osiris stopped to allow his godfathers to order a small lunch. All three were slightly surprised that it was that late already. But between sandwiches, Osiris pushed forward. "As I grew older, they made me their house elf. I learned cooking, gardening, weeding, washing, cleaning, ironing, and shopping. I did everything for them. All I got in return was scraps of meals I made, a cramped cupboard under the stairs for ten years, and being the punching bag. I knew my beatings were worse if something strange happened. Such as glass suddenly exploding or things disappearing from view. At the time I thought it was coincidence but here I was, performing magic and didn't know it."

Osiris knew his story would end soon but he was afraid of the actions of the two older wizards, "A few days before my birthday I had learned I could be understood by snakes. But I really didn't understand this until my second year, when I was ousted as a Parselmouth, that it was a rare gift. That day, before Hogwarts, I had caused the glass to disappear and my cousin fell into the cage with a large snake. The snake had then slithered away after thanking me. That was one of the rare times I was never beaten but was locked away. It wasn't long after that the letters came."

The two ex-Hogwarts students knew all about The Letter. "But I was confused as to why I was getting this letter. I never did find out until my birthday. Hagrid had to come after me and get my school things. The Dursley's tried to keep me from getting them, even went to live in a lighthouse far from Surrey. Never did work. But I ended up at Hogwarts and back in Surrey for summers. During those few summers at home, Uncle Vernon did his best to keep my beatings non-fatal in fear of a wizard visiting. With no magic I couldn't fight back. I didn't want to be expelled. So, I put up with the heavy chores, little food, hand-me-downs, barred windows, and the smallest bedroom."

Tears clouded Sirius' eyes, "I'm sorry, Harry. I was a terrible godfather."

"No. After my third year, the summer was bearable. They did believe you wouldn't stop at anything to hurt them."

"I think it's time to make a visit."

Remus whirled on his mate. "Sirius! You wouldn't dare!"

The ex-prisoner laughed, "Of course not." He winked at a speechless Mage, "I couldn't leave without you."

Osiris felt slightly mad when he realized the eagerness was a cover for two very angry and dangerous wizards. "Nothing illegal, guys. No need to upset Fudge again. At least for the moment."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten- Small interlude**

Sitting with their friends, one mind turned to the visions of a bound and gagged figure of a lost Hogwarts student. In only a month after the Dark Lord's defeat, the world was slowly rebuilding itself. '_It would be a shame to attack such weak and defenceless idiots but quite enjoyable. And no one would know a thing.'_

Still playing their part an unknown traitor was ready to strike. Soon the last holiday break of Voldemort's recent demise would arrive. With a planned trip to Azkaban, they would be ready to attack in the new year.

But they would need to distract the Mages. If the Mages were gone, no one would dare be able to defeat the next dark era to be. Nor did they realize that someone else was calculating the changes of thoughts, someone who could throw a wrench into their entire scheme. And this someone was also ready to share their suspicions with the other Mages.

One such Mage was walking away from her classroom for a quick bite to eat, "Hello, War Mage Isis."

The immortal demon smiled at the group of students. She said nothing back as the group hurried, meaning they were late for either Potions or Transfiguration. Only those two teachers were quite strict with attendance.

As the halls crowded with students from lunch, Isis was overwhelmed with the rushing students. It seemed that almost all the students were late for class. And that in itself was strange. But she shrugged it off like butter, continuing on her path to a secret destination. Isis never paid attention to the cold eyes watching from a shadowy corner.

'_Too close. She almost realized I have been experiencing with altering multiple minds. But it won't be long. The world will soon be ours.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Eleven**

Hidden in the shadowy Forbidden Forest, five Mages were quietly conversing when several centaurs suddenly trotted forward. "Mages."

Five smiles graced the magical beings as each tipped their heads in respect and acknowledgement, stunning the centaurs with the emotions. For as long as centaurs could remember, no one really thought much of them except to be star crazy gazers who made no sense and were simple creatures of the magical world. It was quite nice to see someone thought of them as something more, "Hello, our dear friends. What can we expect from the skies?"

Each centaur graciously looked upwards, watching the planets dim beneath the clear black sky. Even during the day they could see the night and it didn't look very good at the moment. "Night has darkened the sight, clouded the vision."

Each Mage knew that centaurs were quite the seers, knowing the stars better than even those with true visions. "Not good."

Isis blinked at the statement as she just entered the small clearing, "What's not good?"

Lucas turned to quietly update the last arriving Mage, "Those of the seer's lines have been blocked. Not even the centaurs can read the stars for the past, present, and possible future."

Maya floated closer to the two, "There's more." Her soft voice caught the attention of the others, "I've been feeling someone's life thread being duplicated. At least two people and one is close to danger."

"Do you know who?"

The immortal spirit gravely shook her head, "I haven't figured it out but I think I have an idea. One of our students does have a strange flexing of life. It's doubled yet it's almost like three people. With two in danger."

"Have you followed it yet?"

Maya smiled, "I'm a spirit. I cannot die but I also cannot truly protect someone if they decide to attack us both."

Even though Maya had her friends' attention during her speech, one Mage's attention had been split between conversing with the centaurs about their clouded sight, who believed the darkness was the cause of a balance tilting too far in one direction and needed to be cured before Fate could brighten the skies, as well as trying to listen to his friends. "Isis? When did you arrive?"

The demon smiled at the slightly surprised wizard turned Mage, "Just arrived. Why was I called, not that Remus and Sirius were glad to have their classroom to busy their minds and hands before dinner?"

Osiris lifted a brow at the redheaded twin, Maya, "You have the floor again, Maya." He had been wondering himself why they were all here in the Forest. He had felt the mental calling just after finishing his long overdue conversation with his godfathers.

Said Mage flushed, she had already explained to some extent and had to do it again. "As I already tried to explain, I keep feeling duplicate life threads in danger. One such life seems to have three people but two of them are slightly identical."

"Identical?"

Maya tried to think of a way to describe the feeling, "It's the same person but one thread says the original has been copied, alter if you must think. The last person with the thread involved seems to be in control of the first two."

"Uh, that's slightly confusing and I actually understood that."

"Surprised, Osiris?" The Mages all laughed at the pouting male before Maya began to question them.

"What do we do now?"

"Watch this person. Find who they are. I must ask us all to remain. Watch for everyone. We must see who they are."

All agreeing on the subject, each Mage split into separate paths. On order from their leader, each readied themselves for another enemy to destroy and quite possibly another battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twelve**

Finally on their own, Gryffindors Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had decided that weekend they would once again confront their wayward friend, War Mage Osiris or the Mage's alter personality, Harry Potter. "Hello, Professor."

Sitting alone in the Potions classroom War mage Osiris was carefully reading selective works of potion recipes in several of Snape's personally created yet not published books. He was immersed quite deeply when the statement startled him, he still hadn't gotten use to the few students who insist on using 'Professor' instead of 'Mage.'

Emerald eyes sparkled at the sight of his old schoolmates, and still best friends, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

The Muggle-born brunette witch, Hermione Granger, smiled softly, "Can we talk?"

Osiris heard the unsaid 'privately' in her toneless words. Barely swishing his hands, Osiris place a complex silencing charm, as well as a complex mind altering charm, about the room. After tonight's conversation between the three, the two teenagers wouldn't remember much until things were safe. He hated to treat his best friends like this but he had to be safe, especially after Maya's confession. On a safe side, as well, he placed various wards and locking charms on the door.

They waited for their friend's nod to okay their next action, which Hermione instantly started, "And why haven't you taken time for us? I thought we promised."

Ron whispered, or tried to since Hermione heard, "Better tell her, mate. She's got that look where she'll launch into another tirade. Usually worse then Mum's. I actually think Mione's been taking lessons."

"Ronald Weasley!" At the sound of his name the redhead flushed but refused to say more, in case he ended in more trouble since they were dealing with his mum reincarnated in Hermione. Ignoring his lack of response, Hermione turned her attention to an amused Mage, "Harry Potter! How dare you even think you could push us aside!"

The War Mage in question simply sighed, "Hermione, I haven't been deliberately avoiding you. I've been with the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, and Snape. Just before now I was with the Mages. We had things to discuss."

She's known Harry Potter for almost four years and his tone she heard said that he was hiding something, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's not easy when I wish we could go back to being ourselves. But we'll never get that exact level back. I am a War Mage and She-Demon's Death Messenger. I cannot go against the honour nor the way of life given me. It changes everything without meaning to."

Stunned by those words, the two Gryffindors weren't sure what to do. Osiris decided for them, "Until it's possible, it must remain with us Mages. I'm sorry." Dropping the wards, all but one, about the room, the long-lost Harry Potter slipped away, leaving behind two stunned students.

Even as he left a soft hazy cloud swiftly flew through the two students. Their minds were hidden of that day's conversation, neither realizing it as their bodies suddenly shut down. Outside the door, Osiris waited for two soft _thumps._ Upon those signals, he entered the abandoned room and carefully lifted the two with magic. Calling forth his will, he mentally transported them to their rooms. With the same will he tweaked everyone's memories. Each would think the two Gryffindors would be either off somewhere on a school date or listening to Hermione's inner monologue to study late.

Now, with all that done, Osiris stalked off for dinner. With all that he had said and done, everyone would soon be meeting in the Great Hall, well, everyone but two students.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Thirteen**

Surprisingly, the Mages walked into the Hall together, running into each other just within distances of the double doors to the Great Hall. As one person they rearranged their seating habits, each assistant to their chosen professor earlier that year, at the Head Table and merely sat to one side, far from the other professors.

As everyone else walked in after the early birds, one man had to fight to hide his surprise. Snape was quite baffled to see Osiris would not be sitting near him, nor have a constant battle of arguments. He wondered what could make the six Mages converse quietly to each other or to sit so far from everyone. But this silence granted gave Snape the time to make an important decision.

From lowered eyes Snape could also see that all the professors eyeing the quiet group, even several students. Those students wondered what had the complete attention of each Mage. That kind of attention was desperately wanted, even lusted after, from just about every student, in which made Snape feel quite unique to be the unwanted yet wanted object of attention, even if it was by Harry Potter.

From their quiet corner, "I see everyone's curious."

"Doesn't matter. We need to know who they are."

Maya hissed at her friends, "I found another!" The others blinked, surprised to hear that there could be more. Discreetly, Maya opened the link in her friends' minds as she eyed their target. While their lips and voices moved to talk about unimportant issues with the council, their minds were starting a whole new conversation, all quite glad of the practice during their training to be able to handle this, _Do you see her?_

_Which one, Maya? There's a lot of girls here._

Golden eyes glared at the laughing elf, glad no one was close enough to hear what they were saying since talking about the council was rarely ever funny. _Very funny, elf! Follow my signal. _

Each felt the tinniest tugs in their minds as the Spiritual Mage linked her ability into the mind link. They followed her lead, each mentally latching onto Maya's link. One of the houses produced a silent teenage female, causing Osiris to blink rapidly. _Well, that's quite good. Not one would suspect someone in Hufflepuff being different._

_Who is she?_

The Mage had to stretched his memories for the answer, _If I'm correct she was sorted into Hufflepuff my first year here at Hogwarts. I believe her name was Susan Bones._

_Her thread is light but along with hers are several more. And look where they come from._

_You finally pinpointed them?_

Maya nodded, _I used what little time we had after our earlier meeting to study them. I've got all but one. That one is still elusive, I can't find the original or the hosting enemy. But the next one connected to that Bones girl is another female._

As they followed another tugging, their eyes landed on another female that shocked Osiris, _You know her too?_

_Yes. It's a sixth year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. She's great friends with Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. I've seen the two together, very funny duo._

Maya frowned when she realized something, _This is getting confusing. Your Susan Bones and that Luna Lovegood have the same hosting enemy but they also share that enemy with another female. This one is in Slytherin and the hosting enemy ends in Gryffindor._

_Show me. _Once again, Osiris numbly named the girl in Slytherin, _Millicent Bulstrode. _Then Gryffindor he became almost speechless, _That's Lavendar Brown! _He couldn't believe that the one enemy host was a hopeful Divination seer, from his own house. He never thought anyone was that desperate to prove themselves, then again all he had to do was think of Peter Pettigrew, who did the same thing by joining Voldemort. _We'll meet tonight at midnight. In the Forbidden Forest. I'd say earlier but I believe Severus and I must talk, and you all will be attending detention with the Slytherin House._

_Agreed._

By dinner's end Snape was nervous. He had never had anyone willing to take Veritaserum, or at least one made by his hands, an ex-Death Eater. He had seen it at work on unwilling participants with the Dark Lord, even felt it on himself time and time again by Albus during his spying. And now he had the chance to douse the one, ex-student now, man he always wanted to learn the truth from.

Speaking of the ex-student, War Mage Osiris slipped into an empty seat by the Slytherin Head of House. "Snape."

The Potion Master shocked himself by wishing the Mage would call him Severus again, "War Mage." Taking a deep breath to force his desiring thoughts back, "I've made my decision. I'll use the Veritaserum if your willing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen**

Finally alone, Snape was nervous. He wasn't sure how to start this. "How?"

Osiris snickered inwardly but gave mercy to the unusually nervous man. "Ask anything but do try to avoid asking of secrets from the council and She-Demon."

Silently understanding, Snape handed the vial to the War Mage. "You said you needed the whole vial."

Osiris silently cheered the nervous man before downing the contents quickly. The effects were instant, causing Snape to catch the stumbling Mage and forcing him to sit. Not sure how long he had Snape began with the usual, "Who are you really?"

Detached from emotion because of the serum's effects, "War Mage Osiris. Formerly Harry Potter."

"Why couldn't we know Harry Potter's identity?"

"Even as a spy, we couldn't trust anyone in league with Voldemort. At least not until his death. Unless someone called me out on Harry Potter."

Unsure with his next questions, Snape had to know, "Who made you even have anything to do with me?"

"No one. I was always taken by you. At first I might have hated you but something attracted me to you. But I knew you wouldn't touch me because of the age difference. And when I returned I refused to fight the want to be able to know and be near you."

"Is this a joke yet to be played?" Something just couldn't believe someone like Potter wanted him.

"No. At first only Isis knew of how I felt about you. The others weren't far behind to find out, considering I never desired to be with anyone else but you. Outside us Mages only Hermione and Ron really know the truth of how I feel, though I'm sure Albus, Siri, and Remus might suspect."

Snape blinked, trying to control his emotions. Quickly, he fired off a few more questions. "Who broke into my office during your second and fourth year in school?"

"My second year it was Hermione. We needed to make the polyjuice potion to see if Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin heir. My fourth year it was Dobby to steal the gillyweed to help during one of the Tournament's trials. Also the Moody impostor, Barty Crouch, Jr. broke into your office. It was believed for ingredients for his own polyjuice potion."

Blinking, Snape couldn't believe he was wrong. But there was one other incident that happened, which he knew he was right. "How did Sirius Black escape the castle in your third year after I had captured him?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore had locked Hermione and me in the infirmary after making a comment of three turns to a time-turner. We used that time to sneak Buckbeak, the hippogriff, from execution. We lead him to the Forest where Hermion had to save us from Remus in werewolf and save Sirius and I from the Dementors. Afterward, Hermione and I flew Buckbeak to Sirius' cell, for a lack of better words. We were able to help him out the window and onto Buckbeak so he could fly away, and then hurried back to the infirmary. We met the headmaster just outside the doors, hurried into our beds so no one would catch us."

Snape smiled, he had been right, just couldn't prove it until he remember that statement from the headmaster about accusing them of being able to be two places at once. '_I knew I should have called him on that if I remembered Granger's time-turner.'_

Now his questions became slightly curious and serious, "What have you been talking to your god mutt and Albus?"

"They've asked about my past with the Dursley's." Here Snape was wondering as well, but knew better than to push for more. "They also wished to know why I never wrote to say where I was or that I was safe."

Speaking of pushing for more, "What was that display at dinner with the Mages?"

"Maya believes something's wrong. We think it's the aftermath of Voldemort's reign."

Slightly satisfied but wanting more, Snape realized the serum should wear off soon but that the Mage would probably not lie afterwards. "What about me?"

"I'm hoping for something permanent. But you haven't been able to open up or accept. I'm willing to wait. I am still attracted to you, though more with the sarcastic you. Hell, I will always still be attracted to you."

Snape heard the slight emotion. It meant the mage was fighting off the effects. Quickly, he forced the Mage to drink the antidote. Listening to the last answers of the couple questions based on himself, he could think about trying to decipher how he felt about the Mage, who's also his hated student.

Osiris blinked rapidly as the serum was forced from his bloodstream. Sheepishly, he smiled. "Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to fight it at that point but it's automatic reflexes. As a Mage we've had a course where we've been poisoned or drugged. We had to either fight the poison or fall to a coma. Then we get the cure."

Completely shocked, Potion Master Severus Snape could not believe what he heard. He only knew the Dark Lord had been someone who enjoyed seeing people die trying to fight off poisons and such.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Fifteen**

"And such potions always worked. The Dark Lord enjoyed scenes like this." Once again, just a day or two before winter break, a strange figure was hidden by shadows.

In a newly created cell, four figures were forced to room together, "You won't get away with this!" They had been listening to horrid stories of what their Potions Professor had willingly, at first, then forced to do as a loyal follower to Voldemort. And not one liked what had happened to the innocents.

They could hear the smile in the magically distorted voice, "I already have. The traitor has prepared my way. With the altering potions and spells, not one of your so-called friends know you're missing."

"That's a lie!"

Their captor chuckled, "No one will believe that a fellow friend would ever truly hurt someone, not even to further her hopeful vision."

Suddenly footsteps startled the four captives. They cringed at another magically distorted voice, "Here's another. Our scapegoat. Everyone will immediately blame this one."

Magical hinges squeaked as the magically made doors opened. A fifth figure, unconscious, was tossed inside, "Enjoy your company. We'll be back again. Winter break comes and our fun begins."

Waiting in the silence, the captives remain quiet until their captors were gone. Then they crawled over to the newly arrived person. "Oh!" In the only two torches for light, they could make out the pale features and even paler hair. "If he's missing."

"He's not. They probably created a clone, like they did us. But should something happen, it'll be blamed on him."

Blinking in surprise, "I thought you hated him."

"I do, did. I thought he was the one that had did this at first but he wasn't. I still think he's a pompous prat. But that didn't matter when I saw the glimpse of our first captor a few days ago."

"Who did this?"

Before an answer could be said, a painful moan echoed through the air, "Where?"

"Hey. You ought to be calm."

Grey eyes peered through the dim torchlight to their companions, "Who?"

Crawling closer, they began to introduce themselves, "Seventh year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones."

"Sixth year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood."

"You know me." A soft smile eased the next female's face, "Seventh year Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode."

"Oh, Millie." Said Slytherin shrugged. Face downcast, she allowed the fourth captive to speak.

"You know me as well, ferret." Grey eyes widened at the horrid nickname from his fourth year. "Seventh year Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. Your favourite Weasel."

"Guess this couldn't be too bad. It's just the Weasel. Where's the…"

"Shut the mouth, ferret, or I'll shut it for you. Mione's still at school, dating someone who looks like me but isn't me. And we know knew who you are but for those with a need to be refreshed, Seventh year Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, our famous bouncing ferret."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Sixteen**

The blond glared at his rival for the sarcasm, "Fine. Whatever." He really didn't want to hear more out of the Weasel's mouth but he needed to know, "How did you get here? I just remember trying to sleep and then being forced to drink something vile."

"Altering potion. A rare one they said, made by our favorite Potions Professor. It suppose to alter the clones they made with magic to be more like the original copy so they can easily control us. They like to brag at times." Ron simply shrugged at the raised brow from his hated classmate, "I was taken first. I was originally at the library to do some research at Mione's insistent but when she was distracted by her books, that let me to go off to find a bathroom quick, someone stunned me from behind. I woke up bound and gagged. About three days later I woke again with a vile taste in my mouth, locked here in this room with a sleeping Susan and Luna next to me."

"We were on our way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We wanted to get away from everyone making fun of Luna. She was upset and couldn't find Ginny to talk to. Someone must of followed us because all we remember was waking up here in this cell."

Millicent's soft voice, contrary to her strong build, spoke up last. "I was in the common room. I was in Pansy's room with a few of the other girls. We were celebrating one of the Hufflepuff's mistake in the library. We botched her levitation spell to a different spell, made the book explode. All I remember was drinking a butterbeer one of the girls had taken from home. I think someone drugged them because I was the only one brought here, still out cold."

"Now that that's clear, who's responsible, Weasel? That is if your tiny little brain was actually able to see past those hideous orange things called bangs."

"Ha ha, Malfoy. Our one captor I saw a glimpse of and I could swear was Lavender Brown. She stuck me with a needle the day I had arrived. I couldn't believe it at first, but she would do anything to be a true seer."

"But she wouldn't do that! She's my friend!" Susan couldn't control her outrage at the accusation.

Ron glared at the appalled female, not caring if he accused a fellow housemate. Not since his third year after Sirius Black's escape. "Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"

"Who?"

"Pettigrew was best friends with Harry's father and godfather. He was once a Gryffindor who went to You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort. He has a name, use it, Weasel. Or are you really yellow instead of red and gold?"

"Fine, Ferret." Pale features flushed an angry red. "But as I was saying, Pettigrew had told old Voldie where to find Harry's parents since he was made Secret Keeper instead of Sirius Black. Remember, Black was freed not too long ago. He had been framed for murder and betrayal caused by that rat, Pettigrew."

As the small group of captives tried keep their minds from feeling trapped, midnight found the Forbidden Forest looking even more dangerous and shadowy. Deep inside the forest, six Mages were seated in a tight circle. "Find anything else to help us, Maya?"

Maya grimly nodded. "In detention, you oh so gracefully assigned to us, I found the last connections. But one is the enemy host of one other person in the same house, as well as a missing lion student, whom I have yet to identify. Whatever the host used on the missing student had to be the first victim since it's harder to identify."

"So, mainly it's a Gryffindor and a Slytherin student changing things on five students. We know three of those five. Who could be the other two?"

"For now, I don't know."

Uneasy with the changes just after the defeat of a Dark Lord, "We defeated the last reign. But who could be threatening the peace now?"

"Osiris?"

"Twins, go home. Find the seers, anyone who can help. Find out anything, I don't care how insignificant it is, find something."

"We shall."

"Isis, you're meeting She-Demon soon, right?"

The immortal demon nodded, "First day of winter break, which arrives shortly. My mates and I will be meeting her."

"She should know something. Find out what it is. It might be important." Osiris then turned to the last Mages, "Thor, you and I will question the creatures in the magical world. They are a resource no one ever means to ask. And Lucas, find your mate. Those damn Slytherins always know something. They won't come out, but they always seem to find things no one else knows. Someone somewhere must know something. I refuse to wait until thousands are dead before we can stop this, not like last time."

"Do we tell anyone else or share our information with them?"

Osiris mentally debated with himself at first, "No. If this is nothing, I won't have a world wide panic. If it is small, we'll deal with it. But should we ever need help, after all the facts, we shall ask them. Understood?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen A**

First day of Winter Break had finally arrived and became hectic. Almost all the students had already left Hogwarts to spend the holidays with their families. Even as students left Spirit Mage Maya heavily warded her magic. Osiris agreed to let her stay behind as her twin sister, Spirit Mage Raja, went back home to seek the council. Now Maya remained in the Forbidden Forest, with only the centaurs allowing her to be within their sights during the holiday break. They understood the need to see, the need to translate the threads of life. They also understood never being understood about their abilities of sight, especially when it can't be explained.

While Maya taxed her magic, Isis hurried her mates, "Come on, gentlemen! She-Demon does not wait for anyone! Not even her daughter!"

Remus and Sirius had just dropped their packed belongings at her side, "Explain this heiress thingy again?"

"Thingy?" Isis laughed at her dark haired mate. "This thingy," Sirius glared darkly as she snickered at his look, "happens to be my inheritance should I live long enough. Should I die before my reign, She-Demon will either choose an heir or bare another from her womb."

"Why don't you call her mother?"

"Because she is The Mother. The Mother of all demons, pure or half-blood. Now, are we ready yet?"

"Uh, yea. Remy?"

The ex-werewolf turned animagus smiled at his more childish mate, "Yes, Sirius. We're ready."

Smiling, the young demon barely touched her two mates and their belongings with her magic when her queen decided to activate the call. The very tugging of the demon's mind forced them to their queen's side. That tugging hurt by ripping their bodies from a sane and safe world to a world of absolute pain and insanity.

Remus and Sirius almost fainted from the white-hot pain flashing through their bodies. "It never goes away but those of this Hell can fight it easily. At least until they leave this place, after being called from a safer place."

Slowly gathering their wits, both males looked up to see a harsh cold stare. For the first time since hearing of her, they finally faced the fearful but respected She-Demon, Queen of Hell and all demons. Her voice was a soft hissing as she welcomed them. She seemed human with claw like fingers, serpent shaped fiery eyes, sharp fangs beneath slender lips, delicately and intricately carved horns erupting behind feline floppy ears, and a long swishing spiked tail. Dressed in shimmering ivory, seemingly out of place in Hell, She-Demon looked every inch of royalty, even with a single golden crown upon her head made of dancing flames.

"My child." They watched as Isis stepped forward, in submissive form, and kneel before She-Demon, "My Isis, you have returned."

"My lady, we have returned as requested. I have brought my mates, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, to you."

She-Demon rose to high arched feet, stepping only on clawed toes, she circled and peered closely at the two males, "Very nice. Ah, he's the werewolf?"

Remus blinked as Isis kept her kneeling position, "Yes, my lady. The transfer was very successful, though my mates were unsure."

"To be expected of one with such an affliction. Now every full moon you will be in my presence."

Isis knew a command when told, even in the shape of a desired wish, "Yes, my lady."

Gracefully sitting back on her throne of black brimstone, She-Demon reached out for a single item, floating in the air, a small diamond like object. Harshly jerking it, the two males jumped at the high pitched screaming. They knew that scream well. She-Demon smiled, flashing her fangs even more, "Oh yes, gentlemen. He still lives. An eternity of pain. You two will be shown to your rooms. I have a few words for my darling child."

A thrumming of fast heartbeats rang thought their ears. Before the sound could even fade, two twisted looking creatures fluttered forward. They were around Fillius Flitwick's height but very thin. With leathery cracked skin stretched over bones, protruding crooked yellow teeth, horned foreheads and shoulders, cloven hoofed feet, gnarly clawed fingers, and insane glittering yellow eyes, the two men weren't very sure if they could be safe with such things.

"They are the original Imps of Hell. They have wings but no one can really see them unless truly insane and sadistically satisfying in life."

Both males paled at the absolute glee in her tone. From the words she said, they believed that anyone dealing with Hell, or at least what old Voldie did, would truly enjoy inflicting harsh pain and death, even derive joy and pleasure from them. "You are frightening them, my queen."

Isis suddenly froze. She flinched seconds later, head still bowed respectfully, beneath the chilly and fiery glare of her queen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Seventeen B**

"Hades, Stykes. Take our esteemed guest to the newly created guestrooms."

Remus soon began to growl, even as the Imps started dragging them away. He may not change once a month, and had more control of the wolf, but the werewolf was still within his being, especially now as it was _very_ possessive of its mates.

She-Demon bared her fangs, not even bothering to pacify her child's mate. A werewolf may be a Dark Creature, even vicious and bloodthirsty when not controlled, but their power and strength are considerably weak to a full fledge demonic being of Hell.

Sirius was not about to do anything stupid. Sure he may be childish, even a troublemaker, but he knew when to back down. And this was one of those times. Sure he loved being the bane of existence to people like old Voldie and the greasy Snape, but someone like this demon queen was downright scary, and suicidal.

He did not want to feel what this woman could do or have ordered to be done by her minions. Isis may be his and Remus' mate, but she was always foremost a demon sworn beneath her queen's ruling, no matter how much he may hate it. "Come, Remy. We'll see Isis soon."

She-Demon watched, amused, as the werewolf was dragged away successfully. Once sure they were out of hearing range, she pointed a single finger at the trembling Isis, "Suffer."

A single hiss of a word and Isis' body slammed forward onto hands and knees, then to a fetal position. Screaming in pure pain, Isis felt like her body was ripping apart. Her insides felt like someone was stripping them piece by piece with their bare hands or hooks. Even through screaming she was forced into a coughing fit, causing a metallic taste, all copper and salt, to pour forward even quicker.

Body wracked in seizing pain and echoing screams, a coughing fit spilt forth small thick streams of dark blood. Lungs screamed for air as her body begged for a break, neither granted. Fingers tore into her own flesh, ripping in failed attempts to steady the pain.

In response her queen added more power, "Suffer!" Isis wailed in anguish and heart-wrenching pain, insides tearing apart, daring to spill out, as more blood streamed forward. She-Demon waited, emotionless, almost detached from the world itself before giving in. "Never, Isis, never contradict my authority. This is Hell itself. There are no bravery, no love, and NO MERCY! Do I make myself CLEAR!"

Gagging on mouthfuls of salty blood, spitting it out as she spoke, voice trembling, "Yes, my lady. Forgive me."

Eyeing streams of blood from the eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and shredded skin, She-Demon seemed satisfied. Even glad of the pool of dark blood beneath the violently shivering demon, "Gather the blood. I've been needing a refreshed supply, my child."

Three tiny Imps scurried forth, not yet grown into the fearsome troubling adults like Hades and Stykes. Glittering vials in hand, they silently directed the blood only from the floor to a vial with pointed fingers, all without moving the bloodied angel. Then they scurried off to catalogue a new batch of the rare blood.

Leaving Isis in her torn, bloody state, She-Demon addressed the problems seen in the demon's head since the arrival. "I do not know your rival. But the power and magic has been absorbed from another. I've recently found an old ally slaughtered. Somehow my sensors had been blocked, possibly during the time I had sent you and Osiris home. My power had been distracted that time, as always.

"You know I must concentrate to be sure none are permanently harmed during the transfer. But I did feel something, at the time I believed it was my prisoner, Riddle. Then it happened again. A scout found the bloodless remains of Old Cassius, the Ancient Hydra."

Despite her trembling and sluggish healing, Isis had to know more, "Hydras were difficult to kill, even control."

"Yes, my child. But the blood of another, who's venom and blood is poisonous, can kill them. Same as you, my child. Why else are Hydras rare in number as well as difficult?"

"But Cassius?"

Still ignoring her child's injuries, "Someone learned to kill Hydras. Someone found my ally. Someone found the father of Rare Fallen Angels. Someone murdered him for his blood or was coated in his blood. Someone has a power to be very destructive. Someone who must die! No matter the cost!"

Rising to stand over her child, "You will go back to Osiris. You will tell him of Cassius. You will find your own answers. You will bring me the traitor's body, DEAD! You will bring me the blood of Cassius! Do not return to me until then!"

"My queen, the visits?"

Silently calling out the word, She-Demon watched her child scream and tear at her already torn skin. Out loud, despite the cries of pain, "I shall bring forth your mates if needed. But they shall remain as planned for now. You, on the other hand, will never come home without those traitors! Never question my law again! Is that clear, Demon Child!"

Screaming in pain, Isis called out, "YES!"

"Very good. I don't wish to lose my heir just yet but I refuse to deal with your rebellion!" Slipping back into her seat, She-Demon ended the curse, cleaned the spilled blood beneath the body, and spoke lastly to her child, "Banished to their room, there you shall heal without help, on your body's time. They will see to me as you prepare to leave."

Isis felt the magic wash over her sore body. Sudden gasps and a steady growl announced she arrived, "Hey."

"Isis, love?"

Groggy with pain, she tried to appease the very angry and concerned mates, "I'm alright. She-Demon had to punish me. I undermined her twice. Despite being her heir and a werewolf's mate, a Demon Queen or King cannot be undermined nor allow it to go unpunished. If they did, a revolt can happen , ruining a structured empire."

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, you have been requested. Follow."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Eighteen**

Both men started at the words, another grotesque demon was standing before them, demanding their obedience, "Go. She won't be lenient."

Reluctantly, they followed. Back to facing She-Demon, who now stood over a steaming cauldron, they waited. "Gentlemen, welcome to my world. I enforce my laws. I have no favourites. You are new and exempt for now."

"And Isis?"

Not moving from her cauldron, "Isis is a submissive creature but my heir. She has the power to rule once granted. As a submissive she'll need a dominant to truly unleash that power, and to keep control. As that dominant you will be a King, she'll be the queen to enforce the law. This is Hell after all." She ignored the real question about her child's condition, instead went into informing them of the possible future.

"I can't do that!"

"Remy hated his affliction! He won't like being a Hell King!"

Signalling an aide to care for her concoction, "It does not matter. Isis must have her mate at her side to control her power. Simply hand her control, allow her to fully enforce everything. Simply watch over her ruling in the background. She knows what must be done."

It was then they realized that She-Demon had separate faces. She was mainly, and foremost, a cruel sadistic ruler, enforcing punishments. But she also cared for those under her alliance, even the guests. "Uh, thanks, I think."

"I may be a terrifying ruler, bent on pain and torture. I may demand bloodshed and death but I am a just queen, who follows the laws I have been handed from the last ruler as well as my own. They have been set for centuries." Eyeing the two males, "Isis has an assignment shortly. You will remain here as bid. You will learn of my child's world."

Feeling dismissed they simply nodded. The same escort led them back to a still injured Isis. She gave a tiny smile, pain in her eyes. Remus' nose flinched at the smell of blood, tawny eyes narrowing at the sight of dried blood. "I'll be fine, Remus. I will get the rest I need very soon. But I must ready myself for departure."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Winter break had started. And the Mages had suddenly disappeared. No one knew where or why. Several students also suddenly vanished. Most of the parents had owled the headmaster but surprisingly Albus Dumbledore had received nothing. He's surprised even more when those families flooed to his office.

"Where is my son, Dumbledore!" Molly Weasley was irate. Her youngest son never came home. In response she owled the headmaster but received no answer. Therefore, she gathered her family to floo to his side.

Upon arrival, the Weasley's had been shocked to find The Brown's family, The Bones', The Lovegood's, Mrs. Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson's aunt from her mother's side, Head of Slytherin Severus Snape, and Slytherin student Blaise Zambini. But Albus Dumbledore did not seem pleased to hear their stories.

As the relatives demanded their children from a surprised yet solemn headmaster before a quiet Zambini could get a word in edge-wise, two young women hurried through the shadows of a place no wizard ever wanted to be placed, Azkaban. Just outside the crumbling walls, they stopped. There were no Dementors, at least none sent back since the war ended. Instead the Aurors took shifts in patrolling the fortress.

Quietly, the two females tossed small fabric made balls filled with a powdery substance, which exploded into smoke upon hitting a hard surface. That smoke turned white as the girls shoved their outer robes over nose and mouth, waiting for the Aurors to fall, sleeping away.

"That traitor had been good for something." Hurrying inside, "Split up. We must free every Death Eater before they wake up. Get them in groups and give them the port keys. I'm sure the Ministry will be blaming themselves in the morning for letting just anyone either learning the spell or easily stealing port keys."

With each freeing of the liberated Death Eaters, they rushed to explain that they were being free to avenge their Lord's death and that the port keys will take them to a safe house. Intrigued by the answers, the liberated prisoners were swift to follow orders.

Down in their cell, five prisoners could hear the low murmurs of voices and rushing feet. "What are they doing?"

Draco's eyes widened, he knew those voices, "Those are the Death Eaters! They've just been freed!"

"Impossible! Two teenagers couldn't pull that off!"

"Weasel's right for once, someone had to help."

"But who?"

That's when someone answered for them, "Of course they did. It's quite easy when no one thinks a grieving girlfriend would do anything to her friends, who would do anything to help her."

"CHO!" Three voices spoke as one.

The lovely ex-seeker of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, smirked widely. "We're not alone. On no! There's one other who gave us the power and help. Not even your pathetic Mages know. But at the moment I must leave you." She swept from their view to the upstairs.

Upstairs, a large group of Death Eaters await a further explanation. "Welcome, new friends."

Lucius Malfoy, a very rich and powerful steel-eyed blonde, sneered at the sight of the ex-Hogwarts' Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. "What, pray tell, are we doing here under such childish hands?"

Cho sneered back, "We are in need of your assistance. The fall of our Lord should not have happened. And we plan on bringing this world to its knees."

"Don't think all our Lord's greatest allies were marked, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, I believe."

Dark blonde, almost a brunette colour, Pansy Parkinson smiled beautifully to the elder Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, with two of my closest friends, we have everything to begin a new era of darkness. At midnight of the new year we shall start a new war and take over."

"And those Mages, or Dumbledore, don't know?"

"It'll be too late for them to do a thing. They suspect nothing of our plans." With so much confidence in her planning, Pansy never knew that someone else, Blasie Zambini to be precise, had overheard her at one time and was ready to blab all.

"Mr. Zambini?"

Fidgeting slightly, he hesitantly answered, "I know where they are. Or at least where they could be. And who might all be involved."

"Please explain."

"Actually, don't." Osiris slipped to Blaise's side from the shadows. "Come with me. Now."

Albus blinked at the command, "War Mage? What is going on?"

Grabbing the boy, Osiris shrugged, "Forgive me, Headmaster, but we Mages have a dire problem. And Blaise just might be the key." The second he finished, a bright light swarmed the two, leaving behind a very confused group. Reappearing somewhere else, "Come, Blaise. We must wait for the others."

Osiris knew the boy would be confused or scared, besides no one could leave the castle with magic unless granted She-Demon's permission, which he had as her right hand Death's Messenger. "Why?"

"Spirit Mage Maya learned of trouble. We've been searching what could have happened. I had arrived to speak to Professor Snape after my travel when his door guardian said he was in the Headmaster's office. I went there and happened to overhear you."

"Why am I here? Why not tell them?"

"I won't involve everyone for a small detail. We will solve the problem on our own unless we do need the help."

"Osiris. And guest." The twin Spirit Mages were the first to arrive after Osiris. And just behind them was Elemental Mage Thor.

"Welcome. Lucas and Isis have yet to show. Blaise here has something for us."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Nineteen**

Searching Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, the Malfoy Manor, and Snape Manor, Lucas could not find his mate. He had searched each place more than once but Draco Malfoy was missing.

Considering Draco's parents were dark, the lovely blonde had refused to bow to a psychotic wizard. What made things worse was Voldemort's idea of an initiation, making Draco his consort and breeding horse.

One night, Lucas had been wondering outside, hoping to memorize the grounds for possible future reference. Instead he had literally ran over Draco Malfoy. The blonde had been curled up in a shadowy greenhouse used for Herbology class. Curious and concerned, Lucas sat down next to him only to be hit hard with a very desirable scent. It had been the first time his heart had lashed out for its chosen mate. And struggling with that response, he tried to console the teenage blonde.

/_"Mr. Malfoy You're out after curfew." _

_The blonde stared forward, uncaring as he lay his chin on raised knees. "I know."_

_The soft agreement surprised the elf. He had been introduced to the students and partially led to believe this young man was a defiant and proud Malfoy. He had seen the boy to be quite satisfied with who he was. "Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_Draco. I'm Draco." Silent tears began to fall. "I can't do this. I overheard my parents and the Dark Lord. By Winter Break I'll be a consort. They sold me. Sold their only heir to that vile creature like an unwanted dog. HE wants me to be his pet, and breeding horse."_

"_Your parents agreed to that?" Lucas was quite shocked. He had never heard of such things, nor ever seen it done. Children were very precious in his home world. A mother would die before she even thought of selling her child. But he would soon find out, after a trip to the Hogwarts' Library, that this was a common contract between pureblood families._

"_They decided it. They want to remain in his favour. Wanted to overrule the Lestrange's, who started to gain even more favour with the Dark Lord." Draco tried to hide his face as more tears fell._

_Lucas couldn't fight the urge to touch his chosen mate, nor did he want to. Curling his body around the younger man, he held the wizard tightly in his embrace, "Don't let them know. Don't let them get to you."_

"_I'm a Malfoy!" Suddenly the argument fell flat as the hushed whisper continued, "Or was. But this isn't me. I'm a Slytherin not a bloody Hufflepuff."_

_Before he could stop his words, which he blamed of the silky skin and soft hairs he nuzzled, "I like this new you."_

_Eyes wide, Draco jerked from his arms, "What?"/_

Since that night Lucas had explained in more detail about a Litherian's mate. And how his senses and heart had chosen the lovely blonde. In response, Draco had remained open to the elf and his Head of House, whom he learned was a spy trying to stop Voldemort. But around everyone else he pretended to be Daddy's little boy, a true Slytherin willing to help his master in any way or to please his father.

Draco also didn't let his parents' decision stop him from growing even closer to the elf. He would spend some nights, after curfew, with Lucas in the dark, talking and cuddling close. Draco had said that he enjoyed knowing someone wanted him for him, not for just heirs or sex. He even argued being chosen as a mate to an elf was not the same.

And after seeing the proud boy fall to his weakest point while still acting, Lucas had sworn Draco would never be left alone. Nor would Draco ever feel used or abused in any way.

But now he could not find his mate. Frustrated beyond words, Lucas pulled a small blue stone from his cloak. Osiris had made his own versions of port keys for each Mage, allowing them a quicker travel to their 'special' place in the Forbidden Forest. "Sheeva."

Seconds later Lucas found himself outside a heavily warded meadow, a meadow belonging to the centaurs. But those noble creatures had been willing to leave the area for the Mages, at least until a new threat was stopped. "Hello, Mages. And guest?"

"Blaise Zambini of Slytherin. It seems our dear guest has something worthwhile for us to know."

Blaise nodded, willing to tell anyone what he had overheard. He was not willing to serve any Dark Lord, he happened to like serving himself. But then someone else decided to crash the small party. War Mage Isis, a Rare Fallen Angel, fell into the warded area, still trembling and covered in dried blood with torn skin, slowly healing. "Isis!"

"Questioned her authority. I'm healing, slowly."

Osiris raised a brow, "But?" He didn't think that had to be the only answer. Isis was very pale, almost like she lost even more blood than the usual one time torture.

"She needed more blood for her supplies. My misjudgement provided the perfect chance to be bled. She's slowed my healing and placed a shield around me. Doesn't want to chance anyone trying to steal the blood while I heal."

Seeing the pain filled eyes, tight smile, and tensed hurting body, the Mages swiftly but gently shove Isis down into the magically soften grass against a steady tree. Osiris had cast a quick spell he learned in his years at Hogwarts, a simple cushioning spell. "What does she know?"

Quiet at first, Isis struggled with the pain, "Old Cassius has been bled. Someone attacked him and She-Demon wants the traitor dead at her feet. She is not happy."

The Mages flinched. If She-Demon was not appeased, the world would soon see Hell way before their time. And if someone had Old Cassius' blood then She-Demon would become worse, even the Mages-in-Training weren't stupid enough to mess with the old Hydra King. They all knew of the ancient creature, who was rumoured to be sometimes more then an ally to the demon queen, though no one was brave enough to discover if it was true. And with his death every living being would tortoruouslydie in search of the traitor.

Left alone as the others questioned the trembling demon about someone called Cassius, Blaise began to remember his own story. He remembered that almost a month before the Dark Lord's defeat, his fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, was acting weird. She had begun to shove everyone from her. And alone, she had been up to something. He had seen the weirdly written papers and weird drawings in red ink, suspiciously like blood. But it wasn't until he overheard her, that his suspicions were proven correct.

/_"Our Lord has been defeated!"_

_Blaise stayed still, listening to Pansy and a very familiar voice, name forgotten, as he hid in the shadows. "He'll rise again."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_He had been researching a spell. Even in death it will raise him, he'll never die."_

"_How do we begin!"_

"_The spell requires the blood of an ancient, the body of a rival, the soul of a virgin, and the mind of a childish one."_

"_I know the perfect students. Ronald Weasley, Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood."_

"_Yes, but to invoke the dead we need a sacrifice. I already have the blood. Our Lord had helped in discovering the ancient creature."_

"_What about your best friend, Millicent?"_

_Pansy paused to think. "Perfect. She's perfect for the part and I know the perfect scapegoat. Draco Malfoy. Everyone knows he's a Junior Death Eater and would do anything to please Daddy Malfoy and our Lord."_

_As the voices began to fade away, Blaise froze, scared. He wasn't too sure what to do now that he overheard something big going to happen, but he was also sure that just maybe the Light would know about this suspicion./_

And he never said anything. At least nothing was said until he realized that Draco had suddenly disappeared. When his friend vanished, Blaise had snuck into the girl's dorms, breaking through the wards. A Slytherin was always prepared for any ward, and it was in those dorms that he found the first of many clues. One clue in particular was a tiny vial of hissing dark blood.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty**

"Mr. Zambini?"

Without looking up from the ground, Blaise began to empty every pocket on him. Quietly speaking, "I overheard Pansy and another girl talking about raising the Dark Lord. They wanted Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy. Pansy said _'The spell requires the blood of an ancient, the body of a rival, the soul of a virgin, and the mind of a childish one.' _Then she talked about a sacrifice and a scapegoat. The names were in that order of being needed."

With each shrunken item falling to the ground, the Mages politely enlarged them and he continued, "These were things that Pansy had in her room. I was able to copy the parchments and collect one small vial of this blood."

Each Mage could only stare in surprise at the vial Blaise held in his hands. Osiris was the first to blink. All those years of training, studying, and being forced to remember ancient spells was coming into play. Only one spell was been lectured in full depth, while others were skimmed over, and this one spell was suppose to be lost forever. "Spiritual Life Curse. Its very ancient and was suppose to be lost. It's to raise a spirit into the chosen body of a rival, an enemy. Then the spirit will absorb the enemy's being to take over and live. But when the spirit succeeds, it's immortal."

"Nothing can kill him?" Blaise trembled in fear. If the Dark Lord succeeded, he may finally rule over the Magical Community as an immortal being.

No one answered him because their minds were wrapped around that one vial, Raja was the one to squeal, "You took that vial of blood? The real vial of blood?"

Blaise nodded, unsure as to why they were all suddenly smiling, "I used a Dark spell to duplicate the vial, making an exact twin on the outside."

Raja began leaping to her feet in joy, squealing loudly as her companions frowned, "Wonderful!" Seeing the confusion on the young student's face as the other Mages slowly had the thought dawn on them, "For the spell to work, it will need every drop of the blood. With this twin you made, the spell might not work."

"I hear a 'but,' my sister."

Raja blushed at the steady golden gaze of her twin, "Um, yeah. But if the spell had worked, there might have been a chance to stop the spirit from being immortal. It would have to happen before the take over of the rival's body. The ones being sacrificed for this spell will have the chance to fight back, unless they are too weak or willing to let go of life. Though I doubt it since the list of students have been said, they would rather live then die. Also, if the spell should be broken in any way, whether the sacrifices fight back and win or the duplicated vial is used, then the castors of the spell will die."

Isis grimly smiled, "Now that I know what happened to Old Cassius, I need to find all the traitors with this Pansy child. I need to collect every drop of his blood and the dead bodies of the traitors for She-Demon."

Blaise blinked, "Uh, professor?"

"My life depends on it, boy. But can you tell us anything more?"

The Slytherin male's dark eyes glazed over as he ran through possible hide-outs. It was then he realized his parents never owled him since the demise of the Dark Lord, and if that was true then he had an idea of where they all were and who was all involved. "I have an idea of where they could be. And if I'm right, all the Death Eaters will have been freed already, hiding there."

And freed they were. The Death Eaters listened to the three females proudly stating their Lord's plans of revival, "We have the power to raise our Lord. Not even that pathetic demon of a queen can stop us. We've also learned how to deal with the Mages. They'll be sent to search for that Hydra, whose blood we took, and clues to his killer. By the time they discover our plans, our Lord will be immortal! We will finally succeed in his plans!"

As they cheered, two Death Eaters wondered how to proceed now when a soft hissing alerted them to something they had forgotten. Just a foot away from them, curled in a corner by the fireplace, was the Dark Lord's familiar, Nagini. They had forgotten the lovely white snake with red eyes had survived her Master's demise, as well as the trouble he had with controlling the proud snake. Just maybe they had an ally in their hopeful scrambling plan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The lovely large snake felt the weighted stares. Without moving, she glanced up to see the Malfoy's looking her way. Unlike what the humans and her old Master thought, snakes could understand almost any spoken language. Living in a magical world, snakes, themselves, had evolved into magical beings. Although, like Nagini, most snakes refused to show off their full capabilities unless with a Master they know will not abuse such power.

Now Nagini listened in wonder as the large group of freed followers cheered. Yes, she loved her Master. Yes, he cared for her, giving into her every whim. But something had changed within them both. His obsession to the Potter child had angered her at first, well that was until she had started her own obsession.

Hunting alone at nights with that rat of a person, Peter Pettigrew, Nagini heard the snatches of conversations from various animals, especially freed snakes. In some fashion or another they had come in contact with the Potter boy. He had only killed the Basilisk in Hogwarts to save a friend, as well as his own life. That he never believed in imprisoning a creature, even his own familiar was rarely ever locked in her cage.

Since those nights, she began to realize her Master was a captor and the Riddle home was a prison. She desired to be by Potter's side, maybe as his familiar instead. And now she hoped to never see her old Master. She hoped he remained in eternal damnation. She wanted her freedom, not locked away being treated like a dumb creature as her new captors were doing now. She survived her Master's death and she'd be damned if they thought she would succumb to them or to the rising of her old Master, she'd go straight to Potter and tell him everything first.

And now she understood the weighted stares. The Malfoy's loved their only son, their lovely heir. They would rather rot in prison and play their parts then harm their son in any way. When her Master had demanded the young blonde, his parents had been sure the boy would overhear and make his decisions of following the Dark Lord. She had been their confidante at times, never telling her Master. She also been Severus Snape's as well, all those long nights bent over a steaming cauldron, though at first he had been cautious. He had been the traitor, though given up by a faithful Death Eater jealous of his and Malfoy's favour, but she had liked him very much and refused to name him. Instead, she would always feign disinterest and going after the rat Pettigrew.

Curious as to why she was being stared at, Nagini watched the two aristocratic blondes carefully inch close. Knowing they didn't want to be suspicious, she slithered towards them. No one found it strange that the Malfoy's were being greeted by Nagini instead of celebrating, it was something they always did when their Lord had been still alive. She curled about them with her tail to lead them further away from prying ears.

The Malfoy's spoke in low tones, cooing. She preened and softly hissed in return. All pretending and acting to preserve their lives. "Sweet Nagini."

Narcissa stroked Nagini's cool scales, knowing the snake had grown cold with their Lord since his obsession. "Our Draco's needed. We're free to play a part to be."

Nagini understood that they were still pretending to be loyal in wanting to bring their son home. Lucius continued the cooing in haughty tones, "My little boy, my heir. He'll make the Malfoy line proud."

Nagini's red eyes watched as the head Malfoy stalked away, leaving his proud wife to continue cooing and sweet talking the snake. With Narcissa alone and seated in a lone chair, Nagini wrapped her body around the young Mistress, blocking the woman's face from the other Death Eaters.

Narcissa smiled gratefully but still whispered, "Stop them, please. My baby will not be defiled by that _thing._ Nor being harmed by those of the Light willing to see his downfall."

Nagini softly hissed, knowing the woman didn't understand but was grateful. He'll be safe, Mistress. I'll see to it.

"Keep him safe. My boy must not be at his side. No matter how it happens, don't let this plan succeed."

Nagini was on a mission but she had to wait as she found the prisoners. She needed to know where she was, her food had always been brought to her. No one was too willing to let her overhear the location, but maybe, just maybe, the prisoners might know something. Then she could try slipping out of the place, using the magic she had been gifted at birth.

"No one knows where we are? Not even ghosts?"

"Uh, Susan, they'll know."

"Not without a spy. Snape was a Death Eater until he was ousted."

Draco frowned. Someone as watching them, he could feel it but it didn't feel threatening nor dangerous. It felt like it wanted to help. That caused him to glance about, wondering why his mind was begging to remember. He knew he seen a room like this before or heard of one, but where?

"Where what, ferret?"

Grey eyes blinked. Draco hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "This room. I've either seen one before or heard of it."

Millicent suddenly frowned. She felt the same thing when a past image came to mind. /_"Millie! Guess what?"_

_Fourth year Hogwarts student Millicent Bulstrode glanced up at her best friend, Pansy Parkinson. "What?" She hated guessing games._

"_Father finally caved. Well, under 'Crucio.' By our Lord, of course. He said that a future Malfoy bride deserves the best."_

"_Malfoy!" Millicent thought Pansy hated him. She could have sworn Pansy wanted someone else._

"_Not yet. But I do know something interesting."_

_A brow raised but Pansy had refused to continue. Instead she pulled her friend from the bedroom in the Parkinson Manor. Down some stairs, through various halls, and out some doors, Millicent was faced with a large plain stone room. "Father's gift. Lovely, isn't it?"_

_Confused, "It's a stone room."_

"_Exactly. No way out." Millicent had been shocked. Pansy had gotten a room for either some type of torture room or a holding cell. Just about every Death Eater was creating one. Mainly for Muggles but the idea was for Harry Potter./_

"We're at one of the Death Eater's. They've been making these rooms for several loyal followers to hold Muggles but in hopes of capturing Potter."

Ron fumed at that thought. "And which one would that be?"

"I don't know, Weasel." Draco snickered at the redhead's glare, "I do know we're not at the Malfoy Mansion." Seeing the redhead's mouth open, "No, Weasel, I do know. We have plenty rooms in the dungeons to torture or hold people. Father never wanted a cell like this, liked the racks and chains better." Both Slytherins laughed at Ron's white face as he thought of racks and chains.

Luna squeaked loudly, catching her hand on something as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "Ouch!"

"Luna?"

Said girl pulled a piece of cement, silver rock with black splotches, from beneath her body. The two laughing Slytherins quieted quickly, now knowing exactly where they were. Only one family among the Slytherin House at Hogwarts had a thing for silver with black splotches, "Zambini! But they were neutral!"

Satisfied with what she heard, Nagini softly slithered away. She knew that in a few days the spell the blonde girl wanted would be started. But the ceremony wouldn't really start until someone of a higher power had front row seats. And only guessing, she believed the Minister would be arriving.

Nagini had to find the Mages. It was they who the Death Eaters feared the most. And the Mages made the perfect target to tell all because if she could find them, then the children would have a chance and just maybe Harry Potter would hear of her heroics and let her be his friend, just so she could be truly free of a prison from birth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Frantic parents were now resting beneath Madame Pomfrey's care. Alone in his office as calming droughts and sleeping potions were given, Albus waited for anything to help the families find their children, waiting for the Mages to arrive. And he didn't need to wait long as several figures stumbled from the shadows of his office, each slightly weary looking.

"We are here to return your student. His memories have been blocked for his safety. We have gotten what we needed and I am simply here to see Severus."

Albus nodded, unwilling to anger the Mages. But he had to ask about the injured and bloody demon leaning against the Twins, "And Mage Isis?"

"I'm fine. Simply a punishment left undone by She-Demon. It's nothing."

Osiris swiftly left the Mages behind to deal with the headmaster and a memory-blocked student as he hurried to navigate the halls of Hogwarts for the dungeons, one hand fingering a crumbled sheet of parchment in his pocket. Stepping into the cool underground of the castle, Osiris realized he had not been here in the dungeons, not counting the time spent in Severus' bed, since he was a student. "Professor."

Severus fumed as his attention was distracted, causing his experimental potion to evaporate. Sneering he faced the intruder of his private lab, "Mage."

Osiris barely controlled the shudder of pleasure from that sarcastic, husky voice. "We have a job for you."

"And what could the famous Harry Potter beg from his greasy professor?"

Fighting back the urge to argue, Osiris was glad he had already cast a few privacy wards when he entered the room, not wanting anyone to interfere. Stepping around the table, he came flushed against the tensed back of his old Potions Professor.

Severus couldn't stop the tremor flashing through his body, knowing his old student had stepped closer since he refused to move. He felt the hot gaze just before an even hotter body pressed against him. A strangled, hungry moan spilt forward as he pushed back against the Mage, wanting more but still fighting to not give in.

Osiris knew how proud the man could be and how the man had given up his own life and freedom for a cause that hated him. But he wasn't about to lose this chance to keep Severus in his life, especially since he had willingly taken Veritaserum for the man. Softly, he began to press open-mouth kisses against a pale throat, melting the last resistance of the Potions Master, even as his roughened hands opened the black robes to delve beneath to trembling skin melted the man.

"I never lied to you. I've always wanted you. And I will never stop wanting you." Osiris revelled in the heated sounds from the man in his arms.

Severus still had his doubts, even with the Veritaserum confession. But he couldn't doubt his reactions to a soft touch meant for his pleasure, not pain. Wanting more, he said the one word no one could pull forth without significant damage, "Please."

"Severus." The soft voice whispered into the ears of a trembling man as hands teased the willing body even more. Light touches to skimming kisses, the Mage made Severus almost beg with delight, though he fought that back. Then pressing and stroking harder, Severus whimpered. His body followed every touch, every kiss, and every sound until he couldn't stand anymore.

Osiris inhaled his lover's scent as the body violently shuddered. His ears listened to the hoarse shout of his name, a name he hadn't heard in a long time as his hands were covered in warmth. "Harry."

"Okay, Severus?" Said man sighed as he leaned back against the heated body holding him, mind struggling to catch up with his body.

Still dazed, "Yes." Osiris smiled as he fixed the man's robes, quickly running a cleansing spell over them both, and still held the man tightly.

Finally catching his breath and getting back on track, "Mage."

"Hmm."

Severus felt the soft lips nuzzling his neck, "What caused that reaction?"

"You deserved it. Time for someone to see to your needs this time."

Embarrassed at his release, though it had been quite some time to be touched by a caring lover, Severus fought the heated blush and struggled for his well-known persona. "And what did you want?"

"A rejuvenation potion mixed with poison. We already have the ingredients, though it will take a few days to make. Only a Potions Master must touch the ingredients and prepare the potion. It will keep for quite some time. The ingredients were freely given and sealed before handed to us as well as magically collected."

Severus thought he understood as his body immediately tensed, "I see."

Osiris chuckled, knowing exactly what Severus thought, "The potion is an offer. I thought you might like the challenge. Your cries and release were merely selfish on my part."

Giving up when it came to the War Mage, "Let me see the directions."

As the crumbled parchment was handed over to the Potions Master, a lone reptile slowly slithered through the dark. Nagini pushed her magic to find her targets. Surprisingly, she brushed against a very familiar signature, **Harry Potter? Alive? Searching the signature closer, she realized it was true. Ah, alive indeed. Powerful. And mated. Such a lovely mixed scent. I see, back at home, Hogwarts. Wait for me. I come to you, Harry Potter.**

Raja jerked as her eyes glazed over. "Something's coming. It's coming for Harry Potter. Secrets delved beneath to be told."

Albus blinked at the Spirit Mage. He hoped it wasn't dangerous, "Any danger to the Mage?"

Raja shook out of her trance, peering at the concerned headmaster, "No. They'll be here shortly."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Winter holiday had one week left. Still there were no clues to the student disappearances. Worse, the Magical World learned of the escaped prisoners of Azkaban. No one knew where the escapees could be or were told how they were taken out.

The Ministry wouldn't explain that the wards didn't allow apparating but that was the only ward they allowed on the prison while several Aurors took shifts in watching over the prisoners. They were also being bombarded with owls, as well as Hogwarts. Everyone was fearful that someone was going to take the Dark Lord's place and start a new reign of horror and domination.

Not one person could or would console the hysterical community. Aurors hurried to find the escapees', even checking the old Death Eater's home, known to be loyal followers of the Dark Lord but leaving out those who were purposively helping the side of the Light. Not even the powerful headmaster could find anything.

"So, we found nothing?"

"No, Albus. Not even the signature of a port key told us where they went. Or when we did find possible locations, there were no more clues. Whoever did this knew what to do."

"We must find them. Their escape and the missing students coincide too well. I also believe the Mages already know something as well as young Mr. Zambini. But his memories have been either blocked or erased. And the Mages have once again disappeared."

Long-time friend, and Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody heavily frowned, his one magical eye roaming freely. "Have you tried anything?" Even his abilities with a magical eye couldn't help this investigation and it was driving him to fast anger.

Albus wearily shook his head. "Either we cannot find them to ask or when they do show, they say nothing. Not even secretly slipping them any truth serums have worked."

"What about a higher dosage?"

Blue eyes suddenly twinkled, the school and Ministry had not thought of a higher dosage since the Mages have already fought against the other traditional dosages given them. "In case you have forgotten, not one of us is truly human. We've ingested poisons without the hope of antidotes right away. We Mages do pride ourselves on having higher tolerances for such poisons and potions, as well as pain."

Both men jerked their gazes to see Elemental Mage Thor casually leaning in the doorway to the Headmaster's office. Moody was shocked that his magical eye never saw the vampire coming up the stairs. "Mage."

The vampire Mage simply looked at the headmaster, coolly answering the polite statement, "I came at the urge of my leader. He wishes to finally include your Aurors to a future battle."

Blue eyes narrowed as the Auror grew suspicious, "Explain."

"Just be ready when we call. Your Death Eaters are planning to return Voldemort to this world once again. We have a week to try and stop that from happening, otherwise it will be almost impossible to try." Deliberately leaving out the more important pieces, Thor gracefully slipped away. The remaining two men almost wished they didn't try to plan to force out the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------

For two days the Mages had locked themselves in the private lab of one Severus Snape. Said Potions Master relished in his ability to create any potion given him. As he struggled to finish the potion Raja felt the connection to an arriving someone again.

"Who was it?"

"For the last time, Osiris, I don't know." The other Mages laughed at the pouting Mage as he once again ended up in trouble.

"Fine. Then bring them to me."

Doing as told, Raja immediately swept through the castle walls to the outside. There she found herself faced with a very large snake. Gold eyes blinked rapidly, "I've controlled many animals and their spirits but I have yet to control something of your size and species. But I am here to take you to your target. Your tail, please?" Seeing the slight hesitation, "It will allow me to guide you into the castle."

Tilting her head, hesitant, Nagini decided to wrap the slim wrist with her tail. She was hopeful that this woman would take her to Harry Potter, she needed to see him. A rush of magic flooded her body as the woman pulled her through the castle walls, made of solid stone as if they were nothing but ghosts.

"Raja! That's Nagini!" Osiris had leapt to his feet in shock when Voldemort's old familiar suddenly appeared. Distantly, his mind cheered that the Mages had created barriers for Severus to allow him full concentration by not hearing them.

**Ah, Harry Potter. Welcome back the magical world.**

Osiris hoped his Parseltongue was not staggering, since he hadn't used it in quite some time, **Nagini. To be blunt, why are you here?**

Nagini shifted closer to him, winding about the standing Mage, **I have come for you. Lucius and Narcissa sent me. They don't want my old Master to rise. A great risk to their lives.**

**I see. Lucas told of Draco's position as a breeding horse and consort.**

**I am here to help. I want to be free of my old Master. I found your friends. They others wish to harm them and use Draco.**

Emerald eyes widened as Severus looked up from bottling the potion. Finished, he pressed through the sound barriers to hear the seductive hissing, **Where are they?**

**All Death Eaters upstairs. They are held with three females. A powerful other to join them shortly for a spell to bring Him back. I think of the Minister.**

**Hmmm. Sounds about right. And the students? **Osiris knew that the Ministry had a department involved with the magical beasts and beings of the world, only they could possibly find Old Cassius.

**A stone room made to the magical signature of a loyal Death Eater. Holds Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy. Within the Zambini Mansion.**

**Blaise?**

**No**. Nagini did not want the sweet boy of Slytherin to learn he had been betrayed, not knowing he already suspected. **His parents. They played neutral but were with my old Master. Their heir was to bred one heir off the Parkinson girl with Draco bound to her in marriage. Then he would be a second consort to my old Master, but also the consort to all loyal followers.**

Osiris frowned. **Not very promising of a life for either males. Neither deserves that, nor Blaise being stuck servicing every Death Eater, especially if it includes his own family. Emerald eyes flashed a swift glance to the resident vampire Mage, which Nagini caught and immediately understood, giving a snakish snicker. Young Blaise has already been taken under Thor's wing as a desired son. Thor won't be very happy with this nor Lucas, or Severus for that matter. Those two are very overprotective of the young blonde Slytherin. But we will need to find this place soon.**

**I know the way, though it will take some time. I had to make many stops to mark my way.**

"Osiris?"

The War Mage in question glanced up, completely surprised that he had forgotten that his team-mates and Severus were still in the same room. He flushed, embarrassed, "Uh, sorry about that. Forgot there were others here."

Severus raised a brow, unwilling to admit that he truly enjoyed hearing the hissing being spoken in soft, gentle, and sensual undertones, "Mind explaining why the Dark Lord's familiar is here at Hogwarts?"

"She knows where to find the missing students, the escaped Death Eaters, and the traitors desired by She-Demon. But we've only got three days left to find them and to once again defend the magical community."

"From what?"

Emerald eyes stared into onyx, "The Dead can rise again, in more ways then one."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Listening to those words closely, Severus Snape could only pray that they did not mean what he thought, that the Dark Lord was not coming back from Hell. But glancing deeper into those bright emerald eyes, his hope and prayer were swiftly shattered. "How are you planning to stop him this time?"

"By fighting back."

Severus felt like Osiris was possibly hiding something but wanted to believe the Mage would never hold back when it came to wanting the Potions Master nor wanting to ruin what little ground Severus allowed the Mage to gain. "When do we leave?"

Unknowingly echoing his Potions Master's very words in his office, Albus Dumbledore warily asked, "When do we leave?"

Auror Alastor Moody chuckled deeply as they watched the rapidly disappearing vampire Mage disappear. The vampire had rushed from the dungeons to explain to the two residing figures in the Headmaster's Office. "I don't think he heard you, Albus."

"Yes, but I wonder what the Mages could have learned to demand this."

"Hasn't that seeing vision thing you do been working?"

This time a solemn Albus laughed, becoming the twinkling annoying headmaster everyone loved and knew, "I am not a seer, my good man. But I do have my ways. And sometimes I wish I was wrong." As the Auror laughed, Albus was left alone to his thoughts, thoughts he feared from Hogwarts. '_I fear the shadows shall rise again. Ah, Hogwarts, my dear, the poor boy must be sacrificing again. This time I can only hope this will be the end of the Dark Era but I fear the Harry Potter curse shall always happen.'_

As the planning at Hogwarts began, "New Year's Day. So fitting, don't you think?"

"You won't get away with this!"

"We already have. Not even your precious Mages know things are amiss. By the time anyone can find you, it'll be too late."

"They know! They always know! And you'll never win!"

The cold laughter of Cho Chang echoed in the small room. "You still believe in them, Weasel? If they know, as you say, where were they these past months?"

"Finding a way to stop you for good!" Ron was not going to break. He believed in his best friend. Yes, he may have turned against him, maybe even envied or accused him, but Ron would always have faith in his friend. He never wanted to lose Harry, never wanted to lose greatest friend he had ever known. More laughter broke free. It seemed to last longer than the last time, even long after their captor left. But Ron still clung to his faith. "They'll find a way."

Millicent may wish to be saved but as a Slytherin she didn't believe anyone would even want to try to save someone from the snake house at Hogwarts, a house of Dark wizards and witches. "How can you be sure?"

"I'm a Gryffindor. We refuse to lay down and die when there is still hope. We do our best to remain loyal to the cause and our allies."

"And this connects the Mages how, Weasel?"

"A) You, Malfoy, happen to belong to one. I doubt anyone can fool an elf, let alone a fully trained Mage. B) One Mage happens to be a pure-blooded demon. Old Voldie was in cahoots with that Queen at one time. I believe she'll know something."

Draco had forgotten those two points, "What if she doesn't know?"

"Malfoy just trust a Gryffindor for once. Think about it." The haughty blonde frowned heavily. Ron sighed, "C) One Mage happens to have a hero-saving complex. Your favourite little rival." For that moment Draco Malfoy had truly started to feel relief. He did forget that besides his mate and the demonic Mage, there was Harry-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Everyone-Potter, a righteous Gryffindor hero.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Why are you calling me? What is it you wish for, my child?"

"It has begun."

"Very impossible, child. The key has been locked away."

"It's been taken. Its blood spilled and collected."

"Ah, I see. My child, the darkness shall succeed. But should one drop be missing as the key unlocks, the Great Beast of Echidna and Typhon, one of their many children, shall rise. A taste of vengeance and blood it shall have. All shall fall to him. Nothing save love shall renew his sleep. And that love shall free the one, the saviour." Before a question could be asked, "Now, my child, I must leave."

From She-Demon's side, two males blinked at the ghostly sight of a female, half-snake and half-human, with even larger snakes slithering about or on her. The glaring black red pupil eyes seemed to stare through anyone in its way.

She-Demon smirked at the fear on her new allies' faces. "That was the last queen. My mother."

Both males' mouths dropped in pure shock, "Huh?"

"Not all demons are typical. Everyone, even Muggles as you fondly call them, pictures twisted horns, cloven feet, leathery red skin, shrouded in black, taste for blood and fear, and just plain twisted and ugly looking, living in the shadows or fires of Hell." Sirius flushed, at one time he had thought the same. Remus simply looked embarrassed, knowing it was true. "Many of us look human, Isis is a prime example. Some half-human, like my mother. Others are of visions from the nightmares of young children, breathing them into life under my thumb. We all vary in physical being but our blood and heritage are all the same, demons of Hell."

"How can you tell who is who?" For once, Remus was quite glad Sirius was easily confused and always questioned things.

Moving from the circular mirror room, "Come." They followed. "Almost every demon," she pointed out the creatures surrounding them, even leaning over walls or balconies to prove her reasoning, "will have the unusual. The unusual brightness of eye colouring, the unique abilities no man or being could do, the taste for blood and torturous pain, the immortality, or the true darkness simply staining the soul."

This time Remus asked, "How could we tell? Siri and I aren't demonic."

"Ah, no. But you, my dear boy, are a Dark Creature. A werewolf. Their blood thirst, ferocity, and powerful strength equals the lowliest of demons, half-bloods. Your Sirius spent time in a dark cell, locked away from light with our lovely demons, the Dementors, sucking away at your emotions. Your very soul has been tainted by darkness."

"We're demons?"

She-Demon laughed, still vibrating with the laughter, "Not really, Sirius. Your pasts and your present suit you well in our world. Though your humanity will be a drawback. No true demon is fully human. We can pull off the charade if needed, but we have no humanity in our heritage. We barely even have mercy. Although, it is quite known that half-bloods are more human but as long as they live in Hell that humanity will slowly lose itself."

Suddenly, Remus wasn't too sure about allowing Sirius to live here, "Thank you."

Sirius was still confused, "Uh, what he said. I think."

"To live here, you may lost what mercy you could have, even yourselves. But I believe as a mate of a werewolf and a pure-blooded demon, you might be safe. I believe my child, Isis, will allow you to leave whenever you wish to remain human, sane as will I."

Features brightening, Sirius flung himself at Remus, laughing joyfully. The tawny eye male smiled, even She-Demon smiled. Both understood how Sirius had lost himself once and never wished for that to happen again. As she told them before, she was a just queen, always willing to see the safety of her people and allies, even if it meant keeping them sane and human in her world. "Come. I still have several catacombs of levels to show."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Mages, where are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?"

A still healing Isis grimly smiled. Body flashing with pain, she answered, "They are with She-Demon. They will remain to the end of the holidays, touring my home. But I've been restricted."

"Restricted?" As Headmaster of a school Albus had several sections restricted in and around the school itself but he has never restricted access to the school for any student or parent.

Osiris knew what the elder wizard was thinking but he had to push forward, "Are your Aurors and staff ready? We must leave tonight if we wish to make it in time." Just after his talk with Nagini, who caused quite the ruckus in the office, he had explained everything to the headmaster. Now everything was almost ready to rescue the missing students and stop a rising evil, again.

"Fawkes has just sent them a word after Mage Thor came back."

Osiris nodded. They had met Thor coming down the halls on their way up to the office. Thor had offered to run forward and warn the headmaster, since he did have the speed. "Once they arrive, all wands out. It'll take us a while but I will deposit us to our new destination. In the Zambini Mansion there will be the Death Eaters, possibly Minister Fudge, and three older students, though one is an ex-student, who will be the ringleaders. Beneath them, in a room, will be all the missing students. When we attack, don't touch Nagini or the Malfoy's."

Just as he was finish speaking, various members had already flooed in, others arriving by the stairs, "Malfoy's!"

"Anyone touching them will be trouble. They were my contacts. They sent me Nagini. We Mages were going to just leave with this information but we agreed that we would need some help in succeeding."

Allowing Osiris to explain his part, Isis began hers, all in a tone that meant no arguing despite the fact no one would with a full fledge demon, whose alliance with an even more powerful demon would prove fatal. "When done, I must have the traitors of Old Cassius. His murder has restricted my access home. At least until I bring the dead ones to She-Demon's side."

"No more explaining. We must leave. Nagini's memory's are a bit shaky. Our destination will take quite some time."

"How long?" Albus could tell that the Mages were wishing for a better path but not even the Aurors truly knew where the Zambini Mansion was. Since Voldemort's first fall the Zambini's had cast spells on their home, making it impossible for even Albus to find.

"From Nagini's path to Hogwarts, I believe at least three days, New Year's Eve hopefully. But we must follow her path exactly, only she knows where the landmarks are to correctly follow." No one spoke as he finished, nor did they move as the shadows surrounding the room suddenly swarmed over them. "Please say nothing. Keep your wands ready. Try to keep your thoughts blocked, if possible. I have never truly taken a group this large with me into the shadows." Then without a sound, they vanished, unnerving Fawkes, who was used to the crackling of flooing and the popping of apparation.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Alone, Draco Malfoy watched over his sleeping cellmates, all the while thinking. /_Draco?"_

_The blonde jumped, turning wildly with his wand out. Lucas simply stared back, amused. Draco had flushed a bright red. "Uh, sorry?"_

_The elf simply brightened more with a smile, "It's late again. And I find you outside yet again, this time closer to the Forbidden Forest."_

"_Couldn't sleep. Winter holidays are in a couple of months. I'll be marked as a follower and a consort. This coming summer will be my farce of a wedding."_

"_That won't happen."_

_Draco turned away as lithe arms locked about his body while he continued to clench his wand tightly. "I learned all about being a mate in Defense Class. But I'm the Malfoy heir. They won't care about you being an elf with a chosen. What a Malfoy wants, they always get."_

"_Then don't be a Malfoy. As an elf, we are lively in our own right. What you may desire, I will give you."_

"_And how do you plan to stop them? The same way you told me about being your mate?"_

_Lucas flinched. "I thought I was forgiven. We are possessive and willing to die for our mates."_

"_You tried to hurt one of my friends just because I was hurt. The spell was not even harmful! We were practicing duelling. It's what we wizards do. That's why the headmaster gave us time to use the third floor to our leisure, since it was abandoned and all. Not for demented elves to try and kill friends with silver spikes, which also harmed Professor Lupin at the time, as well as yelling, 'No one dares to hurt my mate!' I was very glad that Mage Thor," Draco enjoyed using the shortening of the Mages' names, granted by each Mage personally but not without the respect of using Mage before their name, "was able to stop you. I'm also glad it wasn't Isis at the time. __I may not like most of my friends but they are people I respect in a way. Should you have had hurt them, their parents would be after you. I don't, didn't, want that to happen. But understand, I don't do well with possession." Grey eyes glanced back at a bashful elf, "Unless it's on my part."/_

That night had meant a lot to him. More then any night Lucas caught him outside. It was the only time he could be a Malfoy but vulnerable and open with anyone. Even Lucas had enjoyed meeting his other faces, beneath the cold mask a Malfoy must wear. "Hello, Dray."

With those words, Draco's thoughts had been shattered.

Grey eyes glanced up to see Pansy Parkinson standing in a tightly fitted Muggle outfit beneath an open black robe. Long strands of dark blonde hair were pulled back, causing her pug-like features to be more pronounced but with a pinched look since the hair was pulled back tightly. Dark eyes glittered with emotion that he couldn't identify, nor did he want to. "Come, Dray. Your parents wish to meet you. By tomorrow, you will have a new life. And tonight we shall raise our Lord to his rightful place."

As if he had been placed under Imperious Curse, Draco felt himself rising as bid. Through the magically made cell door, Draco was forced to step to her side before they slipped through yet another door. His struggling mind knew that the potions made by Professor Snape must have included a liquid form of the Imperious Curse, in order to control the original and twin copies of the missing students.

As Pansy led him to the upstairs, she was quite glad that the Zambini Mansion was in tuned to her every magical signature. She relished in knowing she would soon have the two most powerful, rich, respected,and pureblooded magical families at her every beck and call, even bearing them children to continue their lineage.

But her lovely dream was broken by a joyful voice, "Draco, my little dragon!"

The young blonde Malfoy heir smiled beneath the potion's command. He missed his mother's touch but couldn't seem to truly relax. His parents were still going to sell him to the Dark Lord as a consort, a whore. And breed an heir for the Malfoy line by consorting with Pansy Parkinson.

Lucius saw the tiny flinch but couldn't break character. His faith in Nagini and those Mages were eroding slowly. In less than four hours, three young females would try to raise the dead tortured soul of his old Master, the Dark Lord Voldemort. And the others were joyfully preparing two alters for the spell.

"Draco."

"Father."

"Such a sweet reunion. But now we must get ready."

"Yes. We should. And the last of our circle has finally awakened. I've placed him at the foot of our newly carved throne for our Lord." Cho Chang smiled devilishly as she swept up to the little reunion.

Pansy delightfully squealed. Then appreciatively eyed Draco, trying to purr seductively. "Put Draco on the other side of the throne. Cho will help me collect the others."

Lucius simply guided his wife and son into a completely barren room, except for a beautifully stone carved Slytherin throne, two stone altars, and a cheerful fireplace. It was he who pushed his son in a kneeling position with a soft command near the throne before standing far away.

They watched as Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered into the room, with a copper tray trailing behind. She then placed the tray onto the edges of the two side-by-side altars as another Death Eater levitated and carefully arranged vials of hissing blood onto the edge of the tray. Another follower placed a cracked yellow parchment onto one altar. Even more followers laid down various items, including two steel emerald handled carved daggers, onto the tray.

Then every loyal follower pressed around the fireplace, awaiting for the show to began. Draco watched from his forced kneeling position, because of the potion, as everything was being set up. He was then slightly shocked to see a shirtless, barefoot, leather wearing Blaise Zambini also kneeling by the throne. What shocked him more was seeing an emeralddog collar wrapped about the boy's pale throat. He also noticed the once bright eyes were now dull, glazed over as if someone cast a confusion or imperious spell.

The door flew open, interrupting his scrutiny of Blaise. In walked three young women, the missing female students, each dressed in simple emerald dress robes with silver cords around the waist. Ron Weasley followed them, wearing an emerald silver lined silk robe. Each of their eyes were completely blank, emotionless.

Behind the small group came Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang. Each with their hair tightly pulled back. Like the Death Eaters in the room, they wore simple black robes, not one had any distinguishing symbols or color.

Lavender confidently strode to Draco's spot. "Ah, boys. Time to begin." With precise wand movements silk embroider emerald, silver, and dark blue pillows surrounded the two males, forcing them to feel like they were in a sea of silk. Draco then felt his clothing melt away, in its place was an identical outfit to Blaise's but his collar was of silver.

He also felt, and saw Blaise receive the same, cold black manacles wrapping around their wrists and ankles, chains connected to the arms of the throne. The chains swiftly yanked them back into half-lying positions, displaying them like seductive pets. But since Blaise was under a spell, Lavender swished her wand against Draco's mouth, causing an invisible cloth to cover it. "Must keep quiet."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Unable to move or talk, Draco could only watch the next scenes unfold. "My family and friends, welcome. Tonight we shall succeed where our Lord had first failed. But with a plan he started before his demise, in which I had taken and played my part, our Lord will finally triumph. I have here a spell that requires the body of a rival. Ronald Weasley is the true spirit of Gryffindor, more so then Harry Potter could ever achieve."

Guiding Ron by the arm, Cho pushed him onto the right altar. Draco realized it was his right since he was the farthest from the only door. And Ron simply stared forward as his legs and arms were strapped down. A red-golden lion hide strip was placed over his forehead to symbolize being a rival, a Gryffindor.

"The soul of a virgin is required next. Susan Bones of Hufflepuff is also a virgin of the body, in which will strengthen this spell." Once again, Cho led another student to the right altar, making the girl kneel, facing the Death Eaters. Susan's head was covered with a veil of white, silver, and gold unicorn pelts, sewn together by the hair of a unicorn, symbolisms of the purest creatures.

"A sacrifice must be made as well to invoke the dead. The stronger the relation to the dead, the better. Who better then my best friend,his favorite child, Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin." This time Lavender strapped Millicent to the second altar. Various cloths and herbs were placed around the body, almost as if offering a delicacy at a party. Acherry blossom's petals, which Draco realized was a favorite flower of the Dark Lord, adorned her face.

"Then finally, the mind of a childish one. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw fits perfectly since she is the one of childish thoughts and ways." Luna was made to kneel in the same position as Susan before Millicent's altar. Over her head lay a veil of shimmering fairy wings sewn by Pegasus' hair, symbolizing the fantasy delights of children.

"A body to live and thrive in, a soul to guarantee immortality, and a mind to start a new life shall mix well with the sacrifice and the dousing of an ancient immortal creature's blood to sow the seeds of this binding spell."

As the hours slowly fell and the spell being invoked, a large group of Light members had finally reached their destination, allowing a tired snake to rush off for the shadows to rest. A weakened War Mage fell back against a very concerned Potions Master. Osiris had been taxing his magic and energy to reach the Zambini Mansion and now he was pushing his reserves to breach the heavily layered wards and magical traps.

"Now how do we get inside?"

"Give me a moment. We'll be inside shortly."

Severus wanted to say something but a doubtful part of him kept quiet. He cared deeply for the Mage but couldn't help but believe the Mage was still hiding something that could ruin his hopeful future with the infuriating man.

Gathering his stubborn will, Osiris quickly transported the group into an already crowded room. He sent them a message to not attack yet, not until he gave the signal. Which might not have been needed when a very well known figure sauntered inside, shocking them all,"Minister Fudge, thank you for joining us now."

Surprisingly, the middle-aged, grey haired, portly looking Minister was now looking quite healthy and confident, almost as if he was on top of the world, shocking the Light members even more. "You should feel honored. If not for me, your ancient's blood would not have been found. He did put up quite a fight but, thankfully, we did have a large batch of venomous Hydra's blood in a dusty storage, purposively left behind centuries ago by Dark magicians."

In the shadows, Isis grew angry. Her demonic blood soared in hopes to fight, even Thor was hungry to spill blood. Especially since he just now saw a drugged and chained Blaise Zambini. Even Lucas was angered at the sight of an identically treated Draco Malfoy.

As the Minister stood near the Malfoys, a smug Pansy lifted the two daggers high above her head. "It is almost time. This time, my Lord, you shall rise and triumph."

Just a mile away, something else was crashing through the heavy wards surrounding the mansion. Panting loudly, it pushed to find its target. The century old creature long for a taste of spilt blood. From its sleep it woke, over three hundred centuries of sleep, it woke with a desire to feed, a desire to kill, a desire to avenge when the tugging of its mind said an ancient spell would fail.

Mere moments from crashing a sacrificing party, Pansy delicately dipped both daggers into the hissing blood. Lavender and Cho levitating the vials, "With the dousing of the ancient, I call to thee."

Blood, hissing angrily, poured over the still figures to be sacrificed, covering them swiftly. No one dared to move or speak, even as Narcissa felt the tears fall, believing they had lost. "With the staining of pure silver, I invoke thee!" All three females surrounded the left altar, the one with Millicent. Each wrapped their hands about the two daggers, arms raised high.

Though barely aware, Osiris readied his allies, knowing the spell would backfire and call forth a beast the minute the daggers fell into soft flesh, _Maya! You and Raja, take care of the students!_

The daggers fell, embedding deeply into Millicent's chest. Draco tried to fight the chains and his drugged mind to save his friend but he was forced to remain quiet, docile, and unmoving. Especially when the sacrificing students suddenly began to scream in pain.

Something was wrong. The blood of the ancient had begun to steam and pulse over the bodies. Ron's body violently shivered as the two kneeling females fell to the ground, out cold.

The three ringleaders jumped back, neither sure what went wrong, "The spell should have worked!"

A furious Pansy whirled on the followers, "Who tampered with the spell!"

No one answered, at least they didn't get the chance when a very familiar voice called out two "STUPEFY!" spells. The lights slammed into the two elder Malfoy's, dropping them swiftly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Then more hexes and spells flew rapidly as Light members suddenly rushed from the shadows, finally visible to the Death Eaters. Draco was partially glad his parents had already fallen but another part wanted to see them hurt. And he got his wish, but not exactly how he wanted.

A roar echoed loudly, piercing the deadly battle. Trapped in the small room, the Death Eaters were not stupid. To cast a Killing Curse could end up against themselves or the two consorts for their Lord, should they try the spell again later. But it was the roar that made them wish the battle was outside of the heavily layered wards, which did not allow apparation, flooing or port keying.

Weak and panting, Osiris was the only one watching a struggling Ron and Millicent, whose wounds spewed forth heavy streams of blood despite the Spirit Mages' help. As well as watched the others fight to defend the missing students.

The three females in charge of the kidnapping and spell suddenly started clawing and tearing at the skin of their throats, mouths gasping for air. Emerald eyes could only watch with satisfaction as they dropped to their knees, blood seeping from torn skin and latching under sharp fingernails. But the Gryffindor heart begged to help his fellow schoolmates and ex-crush, only his weak state and stubbornness kept him from doing so.

Neither girl could figure out why they suddenly couldn't breathe. Ripping at their throats did no good, frightening them with sights of torn pieces of skin and blood beneath their fingernails. Now fully worried, they tore away the heavy robes, hoping against hope that their Muggle clothing could gain air, but a strange warmth trailed its way up gasping throats and into their mouths to become red streams of dark blood being coughed onto the bare floor. Things worsen their emotions as a strange creature burst through the door, mouth foaming.

Osiris lightly whimpered in pain. The constant use of his magic and mind with barely enough rest strained his body and energy. That strain rushed through him in painful waves as he struggled to move, harshly biting his bottom lip to fight the pain and tasting salty blood instead. He needed to move, desired to move, especially with the sight of an arriving ancient creature.

Standing in the doorway, menacingly growling and foaming, an ancient Chimera gazed about with bloodthirsty eyes. Shaking back the dark golden brown strands of a bushy mane, the lion head snarled as the golden fur melted into dirty white of a mountain goat's body. And lashing in agitation from behind was a thick scaly green and black dragon's tail.

Isis grew still upon that sight. She knew that Chimera well, _Osiris! He's the guardian! The Great Beast, offspring of Typhon and Echidna! He had eternal sleep guarding lost secrets determined to be lost! He'll kill everyone for every possible traitor until all are dead!_

_How do we stop him?_

_I don't know. She-Demon never spoke much of the guardian or Old Cassius except something about love, though I never could understand._

The Chimera immediately dove forward in great haste. He could smell warm blood spilling, taste the waves of fear, and hear the shocked silence as he rushed to the first victim, Blaise Zambini. Lashing out with his powerful tail, a bleeding gash poured diagonally across a bare chest as sharp teeth were bared, ready to strike.

Pushing through the barely gained energy, Osiris prepared to stop a rampaging killer, not caring if he knew how to stop it. Severus could only helplessly watch, at first confused on why no one was moving until he saw the creature. He even tried to call out to Osiris as the Mage dove across the room.

Osiris felt very tired and heavy as he pushed against the magic pouring off the Chimera. But he refused to stop his forward dive, landing atop a dazed Blaise. Covering the boy beneath him completely, Osiris almost screamed as the sharp teeth ripped and tore at his back. Uncaring to his life, Osiris refused to allow anyone he cared for die, willing to give up his life for those who deserved to live.

Turning swiftly, he fought back against he creature, who flayed against his body with teeth, tail, and hooves. As he struggled to fight back the Light members quickly shook off the dazed aura and stunned every Death Eater, binding them tightly.

The Chimera howled as a sharp object tore through its magically encased body, but allowed it to happen without retaliating when its victim's voice whispered, "We found them. She'll have them shortly."

Severus hurried to the fallen Mage's side, pushing the creature aside to free both the Mage and student, "Potter?" He had slipped back into his old ways of talking to Harry Potter, not caring the young man did not always go by that name.

Covered in blood and dripping more, Osiris tried to smile, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Shh. We need to get you to a medi-witch."

"Not yet. Help me up." Finally standing, though with help, Osiris limped to the altars just as Ron opened his eyes and as the heavy wards suddenly fell. He knew the Chimera broke every ward before taking a last breath to allow the Mages to leave with the traitors.

Albus sent several Aurors back to Hogwarts and the Ministry. They were to arrive with Madame Pomfrey in hand, after checking for the whereabouts of the Mansion since the wards fell.

Lucas hurried to his mate when one of the remaining Aurors asked, "How do we know he's not one of them?"

"Why chain a consort? Blaise has been drugged or spell, you can tell by his eyes. My mate has been drugged as well but is fighting it and gagged with an invisible cloth." Lucas trailed his fingers over the soft cloth as Severus passed Osiris to Albus to check on his Godson and students.

He recognized the signs after peering closely to each student, "Altering imperious potion. Made to create identical clones. Only the clones must be controlled through the host, which is why there's a liquid imperious created."

The Aurors twitched to spell the ex-Death Eater as Lucas yanked the gag aside. Draco smiled inwardly with relief, "He's still fighting it."

"It shouldn't last long. There's an antidote in my private stores at Hogwarts."

Just then small groans returned the attention to the other four students, "Ron!" Arthur Weasley hurried to his son's side.

"Hurts."

Osiris nodded, head pounding as Severus came back to his side. "You have been fighting a spell created to raise the dead. As well as fighting an imperious potion." Osiris began to feel even weaker, suddenly realizing the Great Beast was a very truthful guardian of destruction. Its teeth and dragon scales were embedded withpoison to kill. As the blackness fell over him he called out one last suspicion, one he found while trying to gather strength to help during his helplessness during the fight, _Isis, check the Minister. Something's different. It isn't him._ With those words he slumped in Severus' arms.

"HARRY!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty**

Madame Pomfrey just arrived with more Aurors as the name rang out. She hurried to the Mage's side, wand swishing in quick movements. But her hope died as she read the readings. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

"No." She barely heard Severus' voice as he tightened his hold on the body. Leaving him, she hurried to Millicent, determined to at least save someone that night. Even with their leader's fatal fall, Isis bade the allies to follow his last words. Raja and Lucas held the Minister as Maya laid a hand on his forehead.

Eyes closed, Maya searched the life thread, forcing her gift to her whim. Surprisingly, it worked. She felt another's presence. "It's not him."

"Who is it?"

Searching her mind for a match, "We caught him before."

Albus walked over, curious at the statement. Isis smiled and pounced. "Headmaster, do you know any altering spells?"

Blue eyes blinked, quite shocked at the blunt question. Though surprised, Albus chanted a powerful reversal spell. As the features began to melt, Thor gathered the fallen Hydra's blood into their original vials and binding the fallen three females. He knew the so-called Minister would be the next to die after the Mages allow the Aurors to fish for information.

Said Minister had suddenly melted into a healthy looking Peter Pettigrew. All but the Mages cried out in shock. Even the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore was quite shocked, "That's quite a feat. Peter has been locked away in a safe location since he tried to kill himself in Azkaban before his sentencing."

"That wasn't Peter Pettigrew, if this is truly him. But we've overheard conversations that said Peter was always timid, quiet, and scared. No one knew how he was in Gryffindor since he never had the courage. He barely spent time with his friends, making it easy to betray them. But this confident, healthy Peter suggests that this is the true Pettigrew. That he was smart, cunning, and brave enough to fool even the most powerful."

Suddenly Albus felt like he was staring at Harry Potter. A boy who was a Gryffindor but with Slytherin traits. A boy who fooled an unpersuasive sorting hat, even his own professors with his abilities. Everyone thought Harry was more related to Voldemort but now Albus could see a better match between Harry and Peter, two students he couldn't save no matter what he tried to fix since losing Tom Riddle to the darkness.

"Your Minister was Peter Pettigrew since their threads match."

"For how long was this possible?"

"Their thread was overlaid by your dark lord, Voldemort. He was able to capture the real Minister. You cannot create a new body to fool even magic, it must be based on a real person. A life thread, even a spirit, cannot be fooled nor can it lie." Maya had already matched each of the life threads to their sources, even though Voldemort was dead, as well as give her truthful opinion.

"Then how?"

"Ask your enemy here. Get what you need from him. I must return his corpse as well as the girls to She-Demon with the blood. If I don't show soon, the world will see Hell and more bloodshed then your Voldemort caused."

"We'll need to go to the Ministry. But your, uh," not sure what to call the Chimera, Albus merely pointed.

"We'll take care of it. Leave the girls. I'll prepare a clone of their magic that won't come undone by any test."

------------------------------------------------------------------

By mid-morning all but one Mage was left behind with the bodies of three females. The members of the Light had taken away the Death Eaters, missing students, and a stunned Minister, as well as War Mage Osiris.

Preparing the other fallen bodies and blood, the Mages disappeared by Spirit travel, lending their strength to Maya and Raja. They hurried to the Ministry of Magic, which was overwhelmed. It seemed almost every magical paper and wizard heard of the downfall of the new Dark Lord from whispers around the members of the Ministry, hurrying to the Ministry to find out.

What shocked the community was the Malfoy defense. As the other wizards felt they were lying, five Mages stormed inside, daring them to imprison the blonde couple. With the Mages on the defense and proving the Malfoy's innocent, the court let Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy free. Draco had been shocked.

He had overheard because they wanted it, hoping he would save himself. As well as to stop his wedding to a manipulative Parkinson. He shed his first public tears upon his parent's freedom and acceptance of their mate, if another heir would further the Malfoy line since Draco's birth was complicated. Narcissa would never have another child but hoped for grandchildren. Her bluntness made Lucas and Lucius laughed while Draco flushed and stuttered.

The next case, the Death Eaters, worried the Ministry. In response, Thor offered to take the most dangerous home as blood gifts to his people. With that agreement the large group had been divided, only a few were being kept by the Ministry. Those staying were placed in a high security newly remodeled Azkaban, with a powerful block on their magic by the Mages.

Then came two more shocks. A lengthy conversation with Mage Isis, who bore the Council's and She-Demon's permission, revealed that War Mage Osiris was really Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had left to train to fight Voldemort. Returned to destroy him only to stop another attempt to rise from death, and then giving up his life to truly stop it. The spell that was used to raise Voldemort was now being taken from the Ministry and locked away for good with She-Demon. But the mages secretly believed that Harry Potter would rise again. The Potters were of demonic blood and only She-Demon could truly destroy someone of her blood, although by default the Chimera was under She-Demon's control.

And the very last shock, Minister Cornelius Fudge was really Peter Pettigrew. Under a very strong truth serum, administered and made by Potions Master Severus Snape, they learned quite a bit.

"What is your real name?"

The Minster looked emotionless as he answered, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Where is the Minister?"

"My Master buried his body inside his father's grave the day I joined the Death Eaters."

"How did you become Minister Cornelius Fudge as well as yourself?" This question caused everyone to be on their seat's edge.

"The night I decided to join, my Master already taken Fudge from his home. His wife had been placed under Imperious and remained asleep. My Master wanted control, complete control without worrying the Minister would try to fight back. He enticed the Snape family to create an altering imperious potion, which Severus Snape succeeded. I became the Minster under that potion while my Master created a magical illusion with my blood.

"Every few weeks until my graduation I had to renew the illusion. Then a few days before I betrayed the Potters as the Minister I began my Master's ruling throughout the world by keeping any and all Death Eaters from remaining in prison. After his first demise, I set up Sirius Black, transfigured a rat to look like me to be in hiding in case Black ever got free, and took over as Minister until my Master returned to power."

In a corner, one demonic Mage waited as the questions continued. She was ready to leave. At her feet laid three sheet covered females, each chained to her left wrist. In Thor's excited grasp was a single parchment expressing gratitude of his help to save the world and presenting him gifts, who were all placed in a shrunken glass cell for easy managing, while the Mages placed the Death Eaters under sleeping spells for the travel. The twins were stroking the still form of the Chimera while Lucas had gone off with the Malfoy's.

After their questioning, the Ministry wasn't sure what to do with Peter when a figure flew forward. With an audible _SNAP!_, the man's neck had been swiftly twisted around and then the body tossed into the nearest wall, snapping more bones. Before anyone could even stop the act, Isis punched her right fist into Peter's chest, snapping the veins to his heart.

With blood dripping from her right hand, which she began waving, she bound, covered, and chained the still body of Peter Pettigrew. "I am taking him. You've got your answers and now I must answer to my queen." As she made her speech, her mind warily touched She-Demon's. A forceful tug transported them all to her side.

"Forgive her. She had been told to bring the traitors of an ally to Queen's side, dead. The four had conspired to kill King Cassius, an ancient Hydra. They bled him dry and Queen wanted their lives as payment." Thor dipped his head in respect as he explained to a shock court, who all heard or knew about this queen and really wished to not become the next victims to this Queen.

"I guess our sentencing is done. This courts is now dismissed." Eager to print the reporters fled as three mages disappeared for home, for a long visit.

Speaking of home, Isis was nervously kneeling before She-Demon. With one hand covered in dried blood, Isis could only hope she had pleased the woman who still held her life in jeopardy.

With several imps scavenging the bodies and vials, satisfied with their findings, the demonic queen smirked. Loving the revenge upon the traitors, she waved a hand towards the injured Isis, who struggled not to flinch.

A fiery warmth flooded Isis' body as the magic healed the slowly knitting wounds and replenished the blood loss. Isis knew she had been truly forgive. "Go to your mates. Take them home. I shall deal with the bodies and blood at a later date." The young demon fled from sight, anxious to be with her mates.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-One**

A deep chuckle vibrated, "Old Cassius is ready."

She-Demon turned to face the ghostly image of War Mage Osiris. "Take an imp. Re-pump the blood back into him with the rejuvenation potion your mate created. Then revive Typhonics, since you did kill him. Put Typhonics back into his guardian position to sleep."

Bowing, Osiris stalked after an imp to do as bid. Following the imp, they disappeared into brimstone flames. Moments later they reappeared before a dark cave. Torches suddenly flared to life, lighting up the still body of Cassius. Osiris was pressed to compare. Most Hydras he learned of had bodies with four legs and a tail, almost like an oversized pet with scales and multiple heads, at least the ones he learned about in Muggle school.

But at Hogwarts during one of his Care of Magical Creatures classes he had learned the truth about Hydras, even more later during his Mage training. These Hydras had deadly venom, nine heads, poisonous blood that could kill another Hydra, the ability to re-grow any head that's been chopped off, and the full body of a large snake.

Old King Cassius was one of those Hydras. He had a dark green snake body, almost bigger then a full grown Basilisk, with nine heads full of gleaming fangs, even after death. Osiris already knew about the poisonous blood, it hissed whenever moved about in the vials. But he wasn't about to try the venom or chopping off heads.

Coming closer to the body, hoping against hope that the transfusion would work, Osiris wasn't ready when Typhonics suddenly appeared. But seconds later he was grateful to see the creature still dead.

Osiris pulled a large vial of dark blue potion from his pocket, for once glad that as Harry Potter things never worked the same as others. Even in death he was still able to do anything any living being could possibly do. But his attention now was forced onto the hissing vials, which he quickly dumped into a larger vial of Rare Fallen Angel's blood, giving it a quick shake. He handed the mixture to the imp, "Pour the mixture, carefully, into each vial. We'll need to pump the blood back into every vein for the potion to work." For every vial the imp poured, Osiris taped a needled tube into the snake body of Cassius. Then he traced each tube to a levitated vial, taping them into place. "Start a steady flow. I'll revive the guardian."

As the imp began a constant blood flow, Osiris began to drag the limp Chimera inside the cave. More torches flared up. He could see a reflecting watery area hidden further in the back. About halfway inside was a small niche in the right side of the cave. Just before the niche was a single silver platform.

Not sure what to do, Osiris followed his instincts. Placing a hand on the wound he allowed his spiritual energy to sink into the creature. Steadily the wound closed as the creature jerked.

"The traitors have.." Four loud thumps revealed four bodies, making Osiris pale even more than his ghostly looks at the sight of the tortured bodies. Despite their already being dead, She-Demon had taken more delight in torturing the bodies even more, "I guess they finally arrived."

A living Typhonics bounded out to them, dragging each inside the niche, "Uh?"

**Trophies. My enemies are tortured, even in death, since their souls are now trapped. A curse when coming after me**. **Typhonics will lay the bodies at his side. The souls will soon try to escape and he will wake to snap them in two, forcing them back into their body to relive their deaths and torture**.

Torn from his watching, Osiris faced an overshadowing Hydra, **Cassius?**

**Old King Cassius, I be. In return of Isis' obedience, she's been healed and life forfeited for another few centuries. In return for your sacrifices, you may have your life back. All the powers that be have granted this gift**.

Osiris had been tired as Harry Potter, even more tired as a War Mage. Now as a ghost he could rest. But a sudden image of a flushed, moaning Severus Snape almost caused a whimper. That one time he had seen the man lose control and desire for more. Besides he had yet to feel those talented hands over his bare skin.

All nine heads bickered gleefully at the gleam in the ghost's eyes and dreamy smile. Teeth gleamed with venom as the ghost was lost in thought. Off to the side, a comfortable Typhonics lay down for a few centuries worth of napping. **I'll go back.**

The heads hissed in agreement as one head stuck the ghost with cobra speed, fangs tearing into the transparent body.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Hogwarts, a small group visited the fallen Mage's body for a last time when a very familiar piercing scream shocked them all into almost fainting. It seemed that the mage had finally awakened.

Pain. White-hot, pulsing, flooding pain scrambled through every nerve. It hurt to wake, even more then leaving Hell. "HARRY!"

Emerald pain filled eyes peered up as the vision cleared. A watery smile crossed the pale features, "Hi."

"You had us worried to death."

"Sorry. Had to revive a few old friends."

"Everybody back! Give him some room!" Madame Pomfrey ran a quick scan, "Healing nicely but you need plenty of rest. And no strenuous movements. Keep everything to a minimal for the first two weeks or I will bind you to this bed under constant sleeping draughts. You've been in this infirmary far too many times, Mr. Potter!"

He smiled, "Haven't hear that in ages."

"Get use to it, Harry. Albus told us about how you did accept a new staff position next year. Sirius and I will be learning the ropes with Isis." Remus gently hugged the War Mage, knowing his mate would gleefully glomp his Godson.

"At least I'll simply say Potter. Much more reasonable." Draco stepped around the gentle werewolf, wanting to see the wizard that made his life better.

"Malfoy."

The blonde smirked, "Just stopped by. Mum and Father are at the Ministry, finishing up a few things. Lucas was on his way here, I came along. I'll be your future Charms Professor, Flitwick's retiring."

"Your welcome." The blond smiled, grateful for all that was done.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alone in the dungeons as the unsuspected reunion continued, Severus Snape was finishing his last few potions needed in the hospital wing, grieving in his own way. "Severus?" The dark haired man's head snapped up.

In his private fireplace was Albus, the only one with the password to his private lab, "Albus."

"Harry has awakened."

Severus snorted, relieved to have another chance and glad that Potter lived up to his famous name, "I'll be up in a moment."

"Very well. I'll see you in the morning." Severus glared at the twinkling headmaster. Then stalked out of his rooms towards the hospital wing, hands clutching several finished potions.

Inside he swooped to find a nervous mage and an irritated medi-witch, "War Mage." Everyone jumped at his sneering tone.

"Professor." Osiris couldn't believe Severus made him feel like a guilty child caught stealing.

"I've come to collect you. The headmaster believes you won't follow Poppy's rules." Severus didn't think the headmaster would mind that little lie. Nor did Poppy when she was roughly handed several potions. She secretly smiled, knowing those potions were used as an excuse to come after the Mage.

Osiris' family and friends were ready to argue when the Mage weakly pushed them aside, stumbling to the Potions Master. "I'll be fine, you guys. I'll see you at breakfast."

His pointed look slightly satisfied them with the knowledge he would be theirs for the day, "Sure, Harry."

With a backwards wave, Osiris was dragged through the castle to Severus' rooms. "You pull that stunt again and I will personally hunt down your spirit, bring it back to life, slowly poison, and torture you myself."

"Uh, I promise?"

Quite satisfied with the fearful, pale features, Severus yanked the Mage into his bedroom. Osiris barely got a chance to see the color scheme when his clothes disappeared with a spell. His breath quickened as those talented fingers lightly brushed over his newly sensitive skin, shoving him onto the bed.

Severus enjoyed the feeling of a melting Mage as he drew forth every whimper, making them louder as one hand trailed downwards and the other wrapped into black hair. Tugging the Mage's head back, he crushed their lips together in a dominate possessive kiss, murmuring, "Mine."

Osiris barely answered coherently as that wicked hand moved quicker and tighter. The persisting tongue made him lose all control as his body soon exploded, falling over a cliff of pure desire. He shivered delightfully at the passion filled voice, "Want you, now."

They both hurried beneath the silk and satin sheets, both completely nude as the passion grew more heated and fierce. Madame Pomfrey's demanded rest wouldn't happen until hours later as two satisfied and sweaty males curled together. "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

A pause, then, "All right?"

Onyx stared down at emotionless emerald, giving off a true smile, "Very. But I won't do with idiotic mush."

Osiris curled closer, "Good. I wouldn't know what to do anyways."

A snort, "Sleep, Potter."

Silence was broken by a sleep voice, "Harry."

Chuckling, "Harry, sleep before I toss you out naked into these halls."

Osiris did as told. Both knowing Severus really wouldn't do that. For Severus never was one to share well with others, nor was he going to start now. Nor allow anyone to see what he saw beneath the Mage's clothing and robes. Both content with what they had with each other as they slowly fell asleep within the other's embrace.


End file.
